The Selkie
by Jo-9tails
Summary: Epilogue up AU. Ken and Yohji are brothers who discover the true wonders of the sea when they capture Selkies, mystical sea animals that morph into human form. Will they be able to hold on to love, or let it slip away? AxK, YxO. THANK YOU SKYYLER-SAMA
1. Am I Real?

"As soon as the seal was clear of the water, it reared up and its skin slipped down to the sand. What had been a seal was a white-skinned boy"  
George Mackay Brown - 'Pictures in the Cave'

Notes about the Selkie: Okay, I'm typing this waaay after I've finished this fic (meaning I did my research after I finished my work). The following info are taken from the web site orkneyjar.The term _Selkie _is simply the Orcadian dialect for "seal." The selkie folk came to be regarded as gentle shape shifters with the ability to transform from seals into beautiful, lithe humans, of which males are more common. When the selkies assume human form they cast off their sealskins. Within these magical skins lay the power to return to seal form, and therefore the sea. Just as the time at which a selkie could assume human form was debated, the mythological origin of Orkney's Selkie Folk was no clearer.When these ancient tales were committed to paper during the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, some of the old folk claimed that the Selkie Folk were, like fairies, fallen angels condemned to become seals until the Biblical Day of Judgement. Others insisted that the Selkie Folk were once human beings who, for some grave misdemeanour, were doomed to assume the form of a seal and live out the rest of their days in the sea.The third possibility discussed by Orcadian storytellers of yesteryear was that the Selkie Folk were actually the souls of those who had drowned. One night each year these lost souls were permitted to leave the sea and return to their original human form. The male members among the selkie folk were renowned for their many encounters with human females - married and unmarried. A selkie man in human form was a handsome creature with almost magical seductive powers over mortal women. These selkie men had no qualms in casting off their sealskins, stashing them carefully, before heading inland to seek illicit intercourse with an 'unsatisfied woman'. But obviously, our Ran has a different taste in partners.

"When angels fell, some fell on the land, some on the sea.  
The former are the faeries and the latter were often said to be the seals."  
-Anonymous Orcadian

(Err, for the people who are looking for my reactions/ replies to their reviews, um, sorry once again for the confusion if I post them on the Chapter you reviewed; most writers would reply to their reviewers at the next chapter, and since I plan on finishing this in 4 chappies, err… that. Just… read on.)

(Peeks out from proverbial "pile" of fics) Is this site fixed yet?

Oh.

Here goes!

**The Selkie **

(A Fanfiction loosely based on the book "The Selkie Girl")

By Ninetails

_Am I real?_

_Do the words I speak before you_

_Make you feel_

_That the love I have for you_

_Will see no ending?_

_Well, if you look into my eyes then you should know_

_That there is nothing here to doubt, nothing to fear_

_And you can lay your questions down_

_'Cause if you'll hold me_

_We can fade into the night and you'll know_

**Chapter 1: Am I Real?**

Youji always told me that there's far more happenings around the world than mere human intellect could fathom. Oftentimes he would lecture me about this when I had done something particularly clumsy. Oftentimes I would lose the slack hold I have on my control and unleash all my fury on my smug brother (1).

I never meant to be clumsy. Really. It's just that sometimes my body does what my mind doesn't command it to do. That, or the silly things (chairs, boxes, people) decide to get in my way.

Such was the case one late afternoon as I fetched my brother, who was engaged in his favorite pastime; fishing(2). He was situated in one of his favorite fishing spots, a low limestone cliff overlooking a miniature coral reef quite far from the shore we normally stroll around in. Somehow, his fishing line decided to get tangled in my hair, of all places, after I had tripped on the bucket of worms he had behind him.

He helped untangle the troublesome line as he nattered on about the abject clumsiness of little brothers. Before the considerate gesture though, he almost spewed his lungs out from his hearty guffaws.

Sometimes, I just feel like I'd heartily wring his slim, pale neck.

My brother and I are the only family we have left. My father died while out at sea, a treacherous storm robbing us of his beloved life. A few years after, our "mother", overcome with grief, followed his (I can feel your confusion… just wait for the explanation, ehehe…) beloved husband, leaving me in the care of my older brother.

We made a living hunting in the woods near our cottage, selling meat and fur to the villagers a ways farther from the forest we live in. We didn't follow in the footsteps of our father, a fisherman, since it was what our "mother" wished for in his last minutes of life.

Both of us were actually orphans adopted by the couple we now recognize as the parents who loved and raised us. My father's name was Bradley(3). He was, as the village women often said, a truly handsome man. He was a stern figure, although his whole demeanor would soften whenever he was with his children… or his lover.

Our "mother", whom I'm still not _quite _used to calling him, was a man named Schuldich. He had verdant green eyes and long, fiery red hair that I enjoyed braiding and playing with. His relationship with my father was quite a shock to the conservative people of the village. But since my fathers were good men, and they never caused anyone any trouble. They were, for the most part, tolerated.

I can't remember my real parents since we were orphaned at a very young age. We were found cast out on a boat, our measly baby and toddler (I was still a baby and Youji was around 3) possessions the only belongings we had. Our father often swore that the spirits of the ocean were the ones that guided us to them, for which he was ever grateful for(4).

My brother is a treat for the village lasses. He has shoulder-length brownish-blonde(5) hair, and what the girls consider _passionate _emerald eyes. I was quite drab compared to him, with brown hair and brown eyes(6). The difference in our appearance never bothered me though, since I am quite uneasy with the attention the girls keep lavishing on him… and me.

The sea is in our blood, and we are always inexplicably drawn to its magnificent depths. I love to discover secret coves created by the land slightly surrounding the sea, spending what leisure time I have daydreaming in secret little nooks by the lullaby of the waves. Youji too sometimes loves the solitude offered by the sea. I would often discover him on a low rise; fishing rod in hand and straw hat shielding his slumbering face from the sun's rays.

Don't get me wrong, I loved hunting; the thrill of the chase, the joy of victory, seeing pride at the work of my hands. But the sea is my life. I loved to swim too, unlike my brother, who often sits in the shade, shielding what body parts he can to escape from the sun. That is why he manages to still be somewhat fair in complexion, unlike me(7).

We were totally unalike in personality. I am somewhat of a shy type. My brother, however, is an outgoing, popular lad. He has a way with words, complimented by his dulcet voice, as I've often heard the village people describe his drawl. What I say is often rambling and trivial. He basks in the adoration the village lasses (and _lads_,surprisingly) shower at him. I still try to break free of my annoying habit of blushing when they… converge.

No matter the differences though, I admire and love my brother; he is the only companion I have now. Even if we argue and jostle at each other most of the time, it is but a token of brotherly affection for both of us. True, our "fondness" may sometimes be punctuated by light scuffles, but then, we would always end it with a loving smile or an apologetic grin.

The sea was a mystery for all of us. Rumors of mermaids and fish bigger than a tree always were in the mouths of the village women, often brought to them by the fishermen who delivered their fish. My brother and I believed in the mysticism of the sea. But it was hard to avoid the thought that these fishermen were deluded by the solitude and vastness of the time they stay at sea.

My father, like most fishermen, was a superstitious man. Oftentimes, late at night, after he'd finished doing necessary fisherman tasks, he would sit me on his knee, Youji at his feet, and spin such wondrous tales of mystical sea creatures and the hapless humans who foolishly fall for their tricks.

At such times, our "mother", often the skeptic, would laugh his lilting laugh and gather my brother and I into his warm arms and usher us to go off to bed, giving our father a scolding glare before kissing his cheek in affection.

The little boy in me wanted to believe in such creatures, magical beings that are a cross between human and sea beast, beautiful and terrifying beings whose only purpose is to wreak havoc on the unwary man. I do so want to believe, but reason often asserts itself in my mind.

Little did I know that I would eat these thoughts in the near future, If I didn't choke on them first.

The moon was full that night, casting weary fishermen the much-needed light to trawl for various fish and shrimp (8). My brother and I were celebrating the 10th anniversary of our father's death.

We were sitting at a partially covered part of the beach, hands clasped, drawing comfort from the small contact. The white clouds, illuminated by the moon, skidded over the sky, sometimes swathing the brightness of the moon, casting eerie, surreal shadows onto the sleeping earth.

Ten years, we've missed the warm presence of the man who raised us. Years since we heard his deep, dulcet voice, or felt the touch of his rough hands as he ruffled our hair when he left the house to cast his nets. The smile that often allayed our fears and drew childish laughter from our young throats. The twinkle in his brown eyes as he gazed at our mother (9). I suppressed a sigh.

As the moon revealed herself once again, I saw the deep anguish in my brother's stunning green eyes. I felt tears blurring my vision, drawing him closer to me and snuggling my head in the crook of his neck. I feel him putting his arms around me, his warmth and love aiding in somewhat allaying my sadness.

The moon was so bright that night, almost rivaling the sun's light. She bathed the cove we were nestled in with her luminescence, her cold aura permeating the world. I shivered.

A few moments later there was a sort of hum in the air. I withdrew from the warm shelter of my brother's arms and cocked my head to the side, curious as to the source of the sound. Suddenly, on the rock that was in front of us at the farther part of the shallow waters, three glistening bodies flopped up from the waves.

Youji and I sat rooted to the spot, never had we seen such breathtaking animals. They were unlike any other sea creature I have ever seen. They seem to resemble almost human-sized seals, but somehow, so unlike them.

I gripped the muscled arm of Youji, feeling awed and terrified, unsure of what to do or how to react. These animals had the most beautiful pelts I'd ever seen. There were three of them. The one currently clambering onto the rock had a dark gray hue to its skin. The one still in the water had a golden brown sheen to its body. The one already on top of the said rock had a somewhat copper hue to its coat, and that animal was the one that drew my attention most, for some unexplainable reason (10).

We watched, horrified, as these… beings… changed.

They stood upright at the wide slab of rock, then they were surrounded by gray sea mist. The piercing sound of… wailing?... accompanied their transition from… seals?... to…

Amidst the concealing mist, what could be seen were the figure of the beasts seemingly melting into that of something vaguely, dare I say, human.

The music coalesced into a piercing crescendo as the mists eddied and swirled around the three. It completely vanished to reveal two men and a woman. Dark shapes dropped onto their feet, as did they.

I started, desiring, aching to help them, but my brother's restraining hand kept me from indeterminate danger.

As they seemed to gain their strength, the tallest of the three stood up once again as he surveyed the surroundings. Piercing violet eyes framed by a shocking hue of scarlet caused me to gasp at their intensity and beauty. I felt my brother's hand clamp swiftly to my mouth. The _fae _man was stunning.

Next to stand was the shorter boy, his bright blue eyes partially covered by his unruly blonde hair. It was my turn to clamp my hand, quite roughly, on my brother mouth as he uttered a gasp of his own. The sitting figure in the middle had long black hair and black eyes, clearly the female.

All three were wearing loincloths, much to my relief and Youji's apparent disappointment (11). As to how they acquired them, I have no idea. My eyes were still riveted to the beautiful being now carefully folding the bundles of… skin? pelt?... before storing it into a niche in the rock, nearer to us.

He was a breathtaking sight to behold. His lean, muscled chest was glistening from the spray of the sea. His surprisingly dry red hair was caressed by the sea breeze. I longed to run my fingers through those silken strands, caress the smooth alabaster skin, bask in the light of those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

After ascertaining that their surroundings were apparently safe, the girl started a soft, lilting tune, undulating out to the sea, expressing the supernatural nature of the ocean that was their home. Understanding came in that instant. For me, that is. My brother is infinitely more knowledgeable than I am; he must have understood the true nature of these beings much earlier than I had.

These beings were _Selkies_, sea spirits that blessed the ocean and extracted unwitting victims for their enjoyment.

They sat and crooned to the moon, to the sky, to their mother ocean (12). Their voices were unlike any I'd heard before, the unearthly timbres enough to bring unwitting sadness and joy. Joy for the sheer magnificence of the sound, and sadness at the possibility of never hearing it again.

I tried to focus on the song of the red-haired one. His voice was mellifluous, whatever that's supposed to mean. It must be something exquisite. I could feel my conscious thoughts slipping away, carried by that honey tone to oblivion.

Humans were created imperfect. Greedy, lustful, prone to the wiles of the flesh. Such is the nature of a human. The village wise man lectured on and on about the glory of the Creator and the innate sins of man (13). Seeing the lovely being singing on the rock, I felt the lowliest man to ever exist.

Youji stood up from his crouch, giving me a disoriented look. I understood his intention. After all, it mirrored my own.

We seemed detached from our bodies, conscious thought eluding us as we cautiously approach the rock. We were almost of one intent, my brother and I, selfish human emotions getting the better of rational thought.

As we drew closer to the mystical beings, we saw to our relief, their eyes closed as they concentrated on the spell of their song. We couldn't look at each other's eyes, my brother and I. Shame stronger than I have ever felt before coursed through my veins, soaking into every pore of my being at the deed we were about to do.

The moon was thankfully hidden by the blessed clouds, the world plunging into darkness. We took advantage of the momentary obscurity to do what we must.

Using all the skills we had as woodsmen, we stealthily crept to the secret niche they kept their pelts in, each of us taking one. As suddenly as it disappeared, the moon's radiance once again bathed the world with its silvery light. As we withdrew, the beings' song abruptly ceased as their eyes sprang open to the sight of two wretched humans stealing their skin. The black-haired lady uttered an inhuman shriek as she quickly dove into the recess in the rock. She retrieved her pelt, donning it to transform into the seal-being, and dove swiftly into the water, silver-gray body flashing in the waves.

The other two stood transfixed, spying their pelts in the hands of two men.

The redhead gave me a deadly glare after noticing the thing I was holding to my chest, and to my belated surprise, I found that the pelt I so desperately clutched was the copper one; that of the redhead who so captivated me. To escape from that disconcerting glower, I swept my eyes to my brother, who was staring intently at the other boy, a pained look in his eyes that nearly brought tears to my own.

The blonde-haired boy was giving my brother a heart-breaking soulful look, as if the deed we had done was the worst of what anyone, or anything, could do to these magical men.

Which wasn't far from the awful truth.

But it was too late now. We were enchanted beyond hope. The two had no other choice but to succumb to our wiles and wishes until we give them back their pelts.

Once in the hands of another, the _Selkies _may not be able to retrieve their pelts until it is given to them, or not in the possession of another being but themselves.

They were ours.

I looked back at the man I would, hopefully, be sharing my life with. His purple gaze swept contemptuously over me, sensuous mouth drawing into a near sneer as I persisted in staring adoringly at him.

I was lost. Lost in the deep amethysts that were his eyes. I could feel my soul drowning in the abyss that was his emotions. My heart was aching for the love I now acknowledge to feel for him, and for the mind-numbing fury clearly shown in the eyes I would gladly drown in.

Love at first sight (14)?

I think not.

_The world could die_

_And everything may lie_

_Still you shan't cry_

_'Cause time may pass_

_But longer than it'll last_

_I'll be by your side_

TBC

11/22/04, around 9:15 p.m.

Author's Notes:

1. Okay. Why are they brothers, you ask. I dunno. Ask me when I'm sane. (nn)

2. Just go with me on this one, okay? Ehehehehe…

3. Err… I just got off the phone with Elana-chan. We discussed this ficcie and she implored me to write, aside from the YoujiXomi she requested, crawfordXschuldich (I hope I'm spelling his name right…). Geez, had to make last-minute revisions. Darn people, err, person. Hmph. Sorry for the confusion, minna!

4. Okees, enough Schwarz! Geez, it's a wonder I couldn't make them more OOC than I could ever accomplish, but there it is, a crappy paragraph or ten of crappiness. Geez.

5. I like Youji as a blonde, so there! Some fics portray him as a brunette. Gomen but I haven't read the manga yet so…

6. Well… I really like the blue-eyed Ken, but I like brown eyes too. After tossing a coin, brown eyes it is! Whee for mature problem solving!

7. Anyone notice that I'm just rambling here? Okees, that explains the skin color.

8. I do not know the first thing about fishing. Waaah! Gomen!

9. Eek! GOMEN! I ain't familiar with Brad and Schu! Waaah! Gomen!

10. Nyahahahaha! (Oi, I'm _really _starting to sound like Sakuragi! Whee!) Any more blatant hints and the truth will poke your eyes…!

11. Nyahaha! Loincloths! At the original story, they were naked. I'm a wholesome girl, and I plan to make this PG-13, so sorry folks, no naked Ran and Omi. I leave it to your imaginations.

12. Ran, singing. (swoon) I like their song Sweet Nothing (is that right!) and Beautiful Alone. In fact, I've told all my friends that Beautiful Alone is to be my funeral song! Wahahahahaha!

13. Non sequitur, people. Non sequitur. (-")

14. Sorry for the confusion. When he was asking this, it pertains to Ran's feelings. We all know that Kenken's already fallen for the redhead so…

Okees, the plot seems familiar, ne? Yeah, you'd probably say, "AYASHI NO CERES, girl!" and I would just nod sagely, quite aware of the blatant differences. Well, actually, the plot is basically the same. Man spies a mystical being, desired her for his wife, steal a magical thing from her, succeed in making her his wife, have kids, then kids reveal the hiding place of said magical thing, and she flees back to wherever she came from. Whee. Such a happy story. Um, so _The Selkie Girl _ain't that different from the story of the Tenyo (um, is that right!). Now, why put Ran and Ken into the trouble of needlessly fitting themselves into every nuance of this story? Because I'm crazy! NyAHAHA! Hey, it could work! If not, feel free to flame me. I mean it too. (nn)

I read _The Selkie Girl _when I was in the 3rd or 4th grade. Somehow, that story stayed with me, much as the book _Tatsinda _(refer to my GW fic, **_Duo_**) did. What's up with me and books I've read in elementary! Geez, it's like I'm relapsing into 2nd childhood already! Creepy thought.

The characters of Weiss aren't mine. (INJUSTICE ala Wufei) The song _214 _(yes, people, that's the title of the song) of Rivermaya (yeah, again, I have a sort of fixation for that band. Refer to my other Weiss fic _Everything I Wanted_) ain't mine. Word of warning. I won't be able to update for a while. My class schedule is far from pretty and I go home pretty late. Plus schoolwork is piling up (cringe) and we're nearly to the part where we need to memorize the complicated names of the muscles of the body so… GOMEN NASAI, MINNA! (TT)

Replies to Reviews:

**Myzories Companey**WAIII! My beloved beta! Thanks SO much, girl! Mwah! Have you eaten the fruitcake yet? (snicker)

**black kitten** Err, if you may notice, I've put this in the summary: **rXk**. Now do you know who's uke? (insert smiley here) Thanks for being my first reviewer!

**mangababy**Err, I've read the book I've based this fic on when I was in the 4th grade, I think. The book IS a fairy tale so you might say that this fic is a fairy tale/ AU/ fantasy ficcie. And as for the love at first sight thing, it IS obvious that our kawaii brunette was instantly smitten by the Selkie's good looks. But, as for the Selkie… well, just think of it this way, what would you feel about the man that stole your skin (that sounded wrong…) AND your freedom? In any case, I'm thinking of making this an angst fic so… Thanks for reviewing! (mwah!)

**RyuichiFreak**OoooooOooooohhh! LOVE your name! Ehehehe…. RYUICHI-SAMA IS SO GORGEOUS! NYAHAHAHA! (cousin bonks her head with a pillow… a _hard _one…) Err, thanks for the review!

**westkitsune**(sigh…) I SO know! Ran is totally beautiful! Especially in Gluhen (in my humble opinion of course… mmmmmm…. _long _braid…. drool ) Yeah, Ken does own him now, huh? Ehehe… as for updating soon, well, I did this fic one rainy night when I had three major exams to study for (namely anatomy and physiology, sociology and anthropology, and my native language) and I typed this for like two hours and ideas were just popping out. So yeah. I wish to be in that state of mind again. Next chappie would feature the brothers and the Selkies _trying _to live with each other. Nyah. So I'm just rambling here, ne? thanks! (huggles)

**koneko bombay**WAAAH! THANKS SO MUCH FOR POINTING THOSE TYPOS OUT! I AM SO EMBARASSED! I WAS TOO EXCITED TO POST THIS FICCIE THAT I DIDN'T REALLY TAKE THE TIME TO EDIT THE MISTAKES! ARIGATOOOOOU! Err… flash cards? Um, I don't really use them, or outlines, or notes and stuff. I just think of a plot, sit down in front of the pc, and type my (measly) brains out. And I really don't like editing my work 'coz I'm lazy and I fail to see most of my errors (thus the complete waste of editing it in the first place). Guess I need a beta reader (which I fortunately have now). Oh well. Oi, thanks for reviewing!

**Mischa Kitsune**Hi there! Err… Still SO sorry bout that non sequitur. I felt that I had to insert some sort of moral shit… err, I mean moral dissertation to show how wicked the two "brothers" are for kidnapping the Selkies. Nya, thanks SO much for reviewing! (BIG smile)

See ya'll in the next chappie! Which may come next year, or the year after that, or the year _after _that…


	2. Fade Into the Night

(Err, for the people who are looking for my reactions/ replies to their reviews, um, sorry once again for the confusion if I post them on the Chapter you reviewed; most writers would reply to their reviewers at the next chapter, and since I plan on finishing this in 4 chappies, err… that. Just… read on.)

I'm depressed. Lost my cell phone today. Some people may understand; most won't. For the people who do, well, I give you my sentiments (hey, doesn't it work the other way around?!) For people who don't, well, I probably shouldn't be so materialistic, but that phone was a gift from my parents for my 18th birthday (high sentimental value) and I was so stupid to lose it. And yeah, it cost around (oops, was reaching for my cell to convert our currency to US Dollar using its calculator but…) $300 (around Php 18,000 in our country) so, yeah, I was stupid. What a great December. Anyways, here's the fic.

_**The Selkie**_

(A Fanfiction loosely based on the book "The Selkie Girl")

By Ninetails

_Take my hand_

_And gently close your eyes_

_So you could understand_

_That there's no greater love tonight_

_Than what I've for you_

_Well, if you feel the same way for me_

_Then let go_

_We can journey to a garden no one knows_

_Life is short, my darling_

_Tell me that you love me_

_So we can fade into the night_

And you'll know

**Chapter 2: Fade Into the Night**

We stared at each other, paralyzed for a few heartbeats, sensing the air, like what wolves do when they sense danger. I looked from the boy, to the man, and then to my brother beside me. My heartbeat was too loud in the silence, and my intuition told me to take flight.

Youji then extended a hand to the blonde boy, his green eyes intent on his blue. The boy glanced up, seeking guidance from the man by his side, who promptly glared, fit to kill, at Youji. He drew the boy farther away from us (they were still at the rock) as was possible.

My brother slowly withdrew his hand, eyes downcast as the boy gave him a piercing stare. I felt a painful twinge when I spied the pained look in his eyes at the rejection of the boy. Quite suddenly, the boy took a tentative step forward, breaking from the strong hold of the man beside him, much to his apparent alarm and irritation.

Youji quickly looked back up; eyes alight with something akin to hope and complete happiness. The boy took a few more steps towards my brother then extended a delicate, almost feminine hand, which was quickly engulfed in the bigger hands of my brother.

They were looking into each other's eyes, something ineffable passing between them.

I felt jealous.

I looked at the auburn-haired man who caught my heart, then grinned nervously. He was glaring once again, and quite ineffectual at that, at the couple a few feet away from where I stood.

Then he turned those beautiful amethysts at me.

I gulped, feeling an overwhelming urge to drown in the endless pools of his beautiful eyes. His skin was gleaming in the moonlight, stunningly offset by the darkness of the sea behind him. He seemed to think that I was going to do the same thing my brother did. He quickly went down the rock to get as far away from me as possible, still eyeing the bundle I held in my arms.

I suddenly became more aware of the pelt I was clutching, the softness of hide, the aroma of the salty sea and a strange musk that must be his. … I should probably give it back.

But…

I need him with me…

… As a human.

Youji started to lead the boy back into the forest, his large hand still entwined with the boy's smaller ones as they walked farther away from us. They almost seemed like lovers out for a midnight stroll… Except that one was a prisoner of sorts, and the other, his captor.

I looked longingly at them for a while, imagining the man (almost) beside me and I in the same situation, holding hands as we tentatively talked to each other.

Speaking of which… could these beings understand our language?

I turned to the man and stared a little more at his breathtaking beauty before attempting to start a conversation.

"… So… uh… hello there! My name is Ken! Err, can you actually understand me?" I started lamely, giving him a sheepish look as I scratched the back of my neck, a little mortified.

"… Hn."

I blinked at him. That wasn't a very satisfying answer. It didn't tell me anything except that he was irritated with me. Oh well, persistence is a great way to get what you want.

"So, uh, it's getting a little chilly here. We should get back to our house. It's a little far from here, nearer to the village, so we better go…" I said a little shakily as his unwavering stare drove me almost mad. I wish he wouldn't pin me with his look that clearly states how horrid a scoundrel he thought I was.

I hastily break eye contact and almost stumble up the sloping rise to catch up with my brother. I didn't need to look back to check on him. I knew he was right behind me; after all, I could feel his eyes at the back of my head like daggers.

Besides, I had his skin.

I sighed as the guilt once again overrode my mind. I felt dreadful to cause this man such grief; imprisoning him in a world not his own (1). I looked up at the moon, trying to find comfort in her cold light as I gently caressed his pelt.

I couldn't let him go. I had already fallen, and fallen hard I did. My heart was already in his hands, and my life would cease to be of value if he was to be taken away from me.

--------------------------

I was jolted out of my maudlin reverie when I heard my brother calling me to hurry up and go into our house. I look back to see the man surveying his new surroundings. He swept an inquiring violet gaze at our humble abode, scrutinizing every little nuance of the small portion of the world he was forced to live in.

Youji and I had a modest house, a fair-sized hut that was like the usual ones in the village. Nothing about it was extraordinary, maybe except for the rose garden at the back, and the mere fact that it was our home.

I ushered him into the warmth of my home, smelling his unique scent as he passed me by the door. My knees weakened at this and I took a few minutes to compose myself. I went in to find Youji inspecting the boy's feet. Due to the long walk, the Selkie's seldom used legs were scraped and bleeding.

I gasped loudly, hurriedly going to our closet to retrieve some balm and bandages, and to try to look for coats or anything to cover up the two. I hastily bundle up the pelt in my arms into a nearby chest then went back to the main room. I handed the items over to Youji then fetched a basin of water, setting it near him as he gently massaged the boy's feet.

As my brother wrapped the boy in my turquoise coat and nursed his injuries, I turn back to the man who was currently trying to blend in with the shadows on the wall farthest from the fireplace.

"Um, please sit down and rest. I'm sorry for letting you put up with the hard walk from the beach, with unprotected feet no less, so I'm just going to get more bandages and water and we'll see about your feet, alright?" I asked him as I handed him Youji's new coat and pulled up a stool, gesturing for him to sit before going back into the kitchen.

I felt like hitting my head on the wall. Repeatedly. How ridiculous of me to discount the fact that the Selkies were sea creatures and they probably only rarely use their legs, if at all (2).

I went back to find the man still standing by the door and I sigh exasperatedly. Maybe they didn't understand human speech, so my brother and I would have more trouble with these two. I approach him and took the coat from his limp grasp. I draped the covering around his shoulders, tiptoeing up to his height, and gently pulled him to sit down on the stool (3).

I knelt in front of him, drawing his right foot to prop on my knee. I gasp once again as I see the extent of his injuries: his smooth pale sole was crisscrossed with numerous tiny scratches and rapidly darkening bruises. I stifle my outrage at myself and gently kneaded his leg, reveling at the silkiness of his skin and the firmness of his calf muscle (4).

I then wash his injuries with lukewarm water before applying salve to his wounds. I confess that I took more time than was necessary to nurse his injuries, but who could blame me? After all, I was worried about his well-being, right? I then wrap his foot with the bandages before doing the same to his other foot.

I stand back up to find Youji supporting the boy while they headed to the kitchen. He was continuously assuring his companion and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. I shook my head ruefully; my brother is too hasty with his courting. I glanced at the man behind me, and he gave me a warning glare before completely ignoring me once again.

"I wish I knew your name…" I murmured wistfully, gazing at his scarlet locks. I muse at the strange tresses framing his face, his bangs covering the expressions in his eyes.

My shoulders drooping, I trudge slowly to the kitchen to prepare him a meal.

What do these men eat anyway?

Before I could reach the kitchen doorway, I heard a slightly hoarse voice whisper "Ran." (5)

-----------------------

A few days have passed and we discovered, to our extreme delight, that the Selkies could understand our words and actually speak to us. Ran and Omi, the boy my brother is currently doting over, were slowly learning the ways of humans. They only eat sea food though, preferably raw, but that's the only idiosyncrasy with them (discounting the fact that they could turn into sea animals, that is).

We have hidden their pelts into a niche in our bedroom wall. We had no choice; it was the only way to ensure their lengthy stay with us. We might give it back to them, someday, but my brother and I wistfully hold on to the hope that they themselves would never want to go back again. Every week, we take their skins out secretly to oil them, thus maintaining the good condition of the leather.

Omi seemed to really like my brother, and they would oftentimes journey into the woods to hunt or do whatever Omi wished to do. He was engrossed with the world above the sea, asking numerous questions about the strange fauna and flora. Good thing Youji could appease most of his curiosity.

Ran was as aloof as ever, ignoring us most of the time, and acting civil only with Omi. I wish to know more about the man I was in love with, and I sometimes steal Omi from my brother to bombard him with questions concerning Ran.

One lazy afternoon, Omi and I were trudging around the little lake that Youji and I often bathe in (my brother had to go to the village to sell some wolf fur we caught). He was currently asking the significance of money in trade and I was doing my best to explain why people had to exchange strange little pieces of metal for food.

I suddenly had the urge to ask him, "Omi, how are you and Ran related?"

He gave me a surprised look, then a beaming smile as he replied," We are of the same pack. Only Selkies of the same generation flock together so our parents belong to a different pack. We are mostly composed of… cousins, right? (6) Cousins, and Ran has a younger sister, Aya," he finished, his bright blue eyes suddenly shadowed with a deep hurt.

I find myself near to tears as I remember the girl who was with them the night my brother and I took hold of their fates. He had a sister…. I wouldn't blame him if he stabbed me in the night while I'm sleeping… I was almost hoping for it, actually. Anything to stop the looks he gives me. Almost.

Noticing the few tears that slip past my eyelids, Omi grabbed my hand and looked up at me, giving me a warm smile that somehow made me feel a tad better.

"Ken, I know how you feel about my.. cousin. I can see it every time you look at him. Your eyes look like Youji's when he looks at me sometimes…" an adorable blush spreads throughout his cheeks. "I still feel sad sometimes, I miss the sea and my life in it, but I'm starting to grow fond of the world above (7). I may still feel dismal with my separation from my flock, but my place is with Youji now, just as Ran is meant to be here with…"

"I don't think that'll happen, Omi!" I said hurriedly as a blush diffuses at my face. "He must really hate me for forcing him to live away from his sister. I mean, I would be furious too if someone had captured me and forced me to stay somewhere I'm not even remotely familiar with. I-I'm really sorry, Omi…" I finish dejectedly, feeling myself sinking once again into the depression I was in when I entrapped my Selkie into the human world.

Omi sighed before giving me a brief hug. We slowly make our way back to the house as we talked more about trivial things. The Selkies are surprisingly good at coping to this drier region; they are starting to learn the ways of the hunt, reading, socializing. They were steadily adjusting to the life we forced them to live.

Which brings me back to my glum mood. We explained the sudden appearance of two strangers as distant relatives from a faraway town. Thankfully, no one questioned us so much. What bothered me though was that more attention was being lavished on us, especially the two newcomers. My brother quickly revealed his "claim" with the boy by always holding him possessively close whenever the villagers would start to swarm toward us.

Good for them.

Ran was the most intriguing member of our quartet, which was mainly due to his silence, so most of the girls try to get his attention. His aura of mystery drew their attention like hapless moths to a flame. They were very fortunate to be able to express their affection to the redhead. I wish I had as much gumption as they did. I felt jealous once again as said females drew more reaction from Ran than I did.

We neared the house and I spotted my brother ambling up the trail with another person close in toe. They were holding some foodstuffs from the village market. Omi then ran to greet Youji with a huge hug, and my brother cuddled him back in return before giving him a huge smirk. He then rubbed their noses affectionately before turning to me, letting go of the boy in his arms (8).

"Hey there, little brother! I trust you've been taking good care of Omi for me?" he asked with a jaunty laugh as Omi squawked out a protest. "Youji, I am not helpless! Ken doesn't need to protect me all the time!"

I laugh at the cute, pouting face, before noticing the man who went back with my brother. Kase is my childhood friend, we were like of age and grew up together (9). He had dark brown eyes and black hair and he loved to flirt with the girls, much to my chagrin. Since the relationship of my parents were still quite a shock to the village people, I rarely had boys of my age to play with me. I was very thankful for Kase's friendship. But lately, things between us somehow… changed.

He would give me strange looks, especially when we were alone, which made me unexpectedly uneasy. He would oftentimes brush up to me, giving unnecessary contact, his hands almost caressing any part of my body in his reach. When I look up from these disconcerting encounters, he would have an almost predatory look in his eyes.

He approached me and gave my back a little rub as he chastens me; I haven't seen him in a few weeks for obvious reasons. He then places a hand around my shoulders as my brother tells us all to get in the house. I once again felt a little tense as his closeness invaded my personal space. Oh well, he must've really missed me.

I hurried into the kitchen to help my brother prepare a modest meal of vegetable soup and fish. Ran stepped in and joined us for dinner. I felt myself gazing at him once again, mesmerized by his fair skin in the candlelight. Omi gave me a knowing look, and I hastily avert my eyes back down to my meal.

Strange. Youji had given me only a few pieces of the fish. He was heaping them though onto Omi's plate. Hmph. Even though that kid is the love of his life, he shouldn't starve his brother so….

Kase, who was sitting beside me, suddenly presented a piece of fish to me. I stare (cross-eyed) dumbly at the fish for a few minutes, before the meaning of his strange gesture dawned on me.

Oh.

I obediently open my mouth and engulf the fish from his spoon, before chewing it and giving him a goofy grin. He was so good to me. It was my favorite fish too!

(As Ken continued to grin his adorably silly grin, Kase gave Ran a discrete smirk. The latter ignored it, but a different glint in his eyes betrayed his front of indifference.)

There was complete silence for a while, before Omi tremulously started up a conversation with Youji. I saw my brother giving Kase a withering stare, and I gave him a pointed look. Kase was just being silly, no need to be upset about it.

Youji snorted before giving his complete attention back to Omi.

------------------------

After tidying up the kitchen, Kase then said his goodbyes and gave me a lingering hug. I suppose I've been a neglectful friend to him the past few weeks. I suddenly felt remorseful so I hugged him back eagerly. I then spied Ran, who was venturing to the door, giving me an almost angry look (if my imagination isn't rampant; he _is_ aloof as ever though) before he went out. Huh? What did I do? (10)

Kase then left, and I decided to go out to watch the moon in her full glory. I went to the small garden at the back of our house (our mother secretly loved roses so my father decided to start a small rose garden) and sat at a bench, gazing adoringly at the moon.

I reach out to take a rose in full bloom, its scarlet petals glowing under the moonlight, dew giving it a radiant beauty.

My Ran… Such a beautiful rose (11).

I sigh as I carefully remove some of its thorns, remembering how my father would always pick the loveliest rose in the garden and put it in mother's blue vase every morning. I caressed the rose to my cheek, its heady fragrance bringing back much adored childhood memories.

I heard rustling from the nearby bushes and I look up to see Ran seemingly gliding towards me. He slowly walked towards me, the black coat we bought for him a few weeks ago clinging tightly to his muscled chest, his light brown trousers accentuated sinewy muscles and long legs. I drank in the sight of the lovely man, entranced by his graceful movement as he neared my sitting place.

I felt suddenly enveloped in a daze, my movements uncoordinated with my mind's commands. I held up the rose to him, my eyes boring into his, wanting, feeling, anything that would make him acknowledge my love for him.

He accepted the flower, dubiously taking it from my hand. He looked at it then, seemingly entranced with the crimson flower that shone like fresh blood against his white skin. I then gave him the widest smile I could, my relief palpable in it, but he only stared at me.

My Selkie suddenly winced and I almost panicked. He transferred the rose to his left hand, then nonchalantly stared at his right hand. I took his hand and carefully inspected his fingers to find a single drop of blood forming at the tip of his thumb. My hunch was right; Ran got slightly pricked with the rose I offered him. I silently berate myself as I tenderly stroke his palm, offering comfort.

I gently caressed his hand before bringing it to my face and licking the almost-dried blood still oozing out from his wound (12). I was in a sort of haze, created by the enchantment of the moon and the beautiful man before me.

I heard him gasp and I was abruptly snapped back to reality. He hastily withdrew his hand from mine and went back into the house, rose absently clutched in his hand.

I sat rooted to the spot, blankly staring at the place he was in earlier.

I…

Shouldn't….

Have…

I was jerked back once again out of my trance when I heard a rustling noise at the trees to my right. I inspected the shadows for a few minutes, and finding no one (or thing) there, I went back to my musings.

As the winds pick up speed I feel myself shiver. I unhurriedly stood and made my way back to the house. Trudging to the door, I found myself once again rooted to the spot. Upon the pathway to our home were the remains of a scarlet rose.

---------------------------

Unknown to the two, a hidden spectator watched their every move in that garden, dark brown eyes intent on the two persons. As he spied the intimate events unfolding, his guttural growl was followed by his ominous words.

"Ken is mine."

And with that disturbing statement, he quickly left.

----------------------------

_The world could die_

_And everything may lie_

_Still you shan't cry_

_'Cause time may pass_

_And everything won't last_

_But I'll be by your side_

_Forever by your side_

_So you won't cry_

TBC

-----------------------

December 8, 2004around 2:30 p.m.

Author's Notes:

1. Err, at this point, I'm quickly losing my drive to type/write. This story is going nowhere.

2. Um, did I make sense? Did you understand it? Argh. I hate my English skills. Discount the fact that I've been studying it for most of my life. Hmph. Just think Little Mermaid. You know, when she was transformed into a human, she felt like stepping on knives while walking , for some unknown reason. Only, the Selkies rarely get to use their legs 'cause they just swim around and when they transform into human form, they just… sit around, singing. And they had to traverse through the forest too so, yeah.

3. Uh, in the series, Ken appears way taller than Ran so…

4. I should probably say gastrocnemius, but I'd sound too nerdy, so calf muscle it is.

5. Originally, I planned on Ran using his sister's name, but I figured that since he doesn't really have a vendetta (I hope!), I might as well use his beautiful true name.

6. Err, cousins! Nyahaha! (oi, I'm starting to laugh now. Hn.) That explains why they were together that fateful night.

7. I was about to invent a word that the Selkies may use to pertain to the world above the sea (a.k.a the human world), but all the words I manage to make up are silly at best.

8. They hooked up pretty fast ne? I'm sorry if I didn't let the yXo relationship develop beautifully, but I wanted my work to be easier so, there they are, almost madly in love!

9. I don't recall how Kase looks like. I think I didn't catch that episode. Oh well…

10. That didn't sound well, did it?

11. Rose. Geez. How utterly cliché.

12. How utterly unsanitary! Yeah, it helps to stem the blood flow, but geez! Blood carries toxins and other waste products that… I'm talking nerdy again, ne? Oh well, Kenken's in love so forgive him.

Ever notice that my notes are WAY longer than my actual fic? And the writer's name I use is Ninetails instead of jo-9tails? Apparently, someone beat me to that name so… Well, the above (waaaay above) song lyrics were the continuation of the song _214 _by Rivermaya. I know it doesn't fit the mood of the story (at first), but if you listen to it (the original one, it's been revived and made into a pop song. Argh.) , you could feel the underlying message of an earnest lover-wannabe. There, so, yeah, I think I explained it enough. Shutting up now.

Replies to Reviews:

**hotaru** Nya (Eiji style). My first reviewer for chappie 2. Hehe, thanks SO much!!!! (glomps hotaru like crazy) THANKS SO MUCH! Yup, it does kinda remind me of Ayashi no Ceres too (Touya!!!!!! Aishiteru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), except for the fact that it's yaoi (people may claim that there's yaoi in AnC too but, whatever). Hmm… Ran kicking Kaze's a--, ne? Hmm… maybe… (insert smiley here)

**westkitsune**WAI! Love your WK ficcies!!! Although…. You ain't updating them no more! (hah, I should talk, ne?) Yup, a true blue Pinoy who stupidly lost her Nokia 3660. Darn it. Yup, Ran is _way _taller, although I read in a fic that in the manga, the height difference is only about a few centimeters. … You think that certain quote is good?! Really?! Um… wow, thanks!!! (huggles)

**Ru-chan** WAI!!!! I TOTALLY ADORE **DEMON RING**!!!! Err, anyways, yeah, I think so too, about how the sea witch is evil and still wanted the mermaid to suffer in spite of already having no voice to let the prince recognize her (The Little Mermaid is my fave fairy tale of all time!). WAAAAH (crocodile tears) gomen about the spelling of Kase, dunno what I was thinking when I was typing it. Ehehehe, thanks for pointing that out. Ran?! Jealous?! Heck no! He's just... in denial. Or maybe he is jealous. Possessive bast... Argh (I can _not _use evil words). Nya, thanks for reviewing! (BIG smile)

**RyuichiFreak** ... would you kill me if I tell you that I've planned on finishing this in 4 chappies? (cowers in fear under nearby bed) Thanks for reviewing! (tremulous smile)

**HeatherR **..... (stares off into space, then slowly comes to and bashes head on nearby.... door?!) WAAAAAIIIII!!!!! (prances around the room screaming "HeatherR reviewed me!" .... that did NOT sound right) Haven't seen "The Secret of Rhone Inish" so gomen. WAH! Wanna watch it!!! (why am I sounding like a whiney kid?!) You think it's sad?!!!! Then my mission is complete (smug grin). Ken _is _guilty, but can we blame him? I mean, if I ever caught sight of a ... being as gorgeous as Ran, I would stick to him like a leech!! Or probably not, considering Ran's temperament.... WAAAH!!! Dunno when I could update this ficcie. Christmas vacation is almost here and I'd rather spend it, well, vacationing, hehe (sheepish look). I'll try to insert some writing time. Thanks for the review!!! (huggles) p.s. LOVE YOUR 3 FICS, especially "Tell Him That It Wasn't Love (since that was where they got cutely together! Nya)!!!! (heart)

**Medusa Davenport** Err.... Waaaah!! Gomen for my slow updates!!! Waaah!!! I'm currently working on chapter 3 of the Selkie and I already typed up three short measly pages and I still have to wrap up presents even though Christmas is tomorrow and OH GOSH I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT IN MY FIC!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAH!!!! ... Err, sorry for venting out my frustrations here, ehehehe.... Nyways, THANKS SO MUCH for reviewing! (huggles)

**Zeto** Yup, Beautiful Alone is MINE!!! Nyahahaha!!! Err... Gomen bout that. Just imagine, the Weiss boys singing at your funeral.... (wistful sigh inspite of the eyes looking strangely at her) Whee! I'm glad you like the fact that this story is gonna end in angst! Arigatou!!!!! Chapter 3 is almost ready (I just sent it earlier to my beta reader, ehehehe) So watch out for that. Arigatou (once again) for reviewing!!! (Smileys)


	3. Turn the Tides

December 23, 2004

Around 5:00 p.m. – 7:30 p.m.

_**The Selkie**_

(A Fanfiction loosely based on the book "The Selkie Girl")

By Ninetails

_Loving you like I never have before_

_I'm needing you to open up the door_

_If begging you might somehow turn the tides_

_Then tell me to, I've got to get this off my mind_

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_

_I never thought I'd need to say_

_Another day alone is more than I can take_

**Chapter 3: Turn the Tides**

The endless days dragged on and my Selkie and I still made no progress in regards to our relationship. I blushed at this thought. That was too strong a word. Friendship then. He was still too aloof with me. I tried hard to make him behave somehow civil towards me, but all my efforts were in vain.

A few months had passed and it seemed like the Selkies had been thoroughly accepted in our little village. It was as if they had always lived here. Omi had taken to helping Youji and me, mostly Youji, in providing food and money by hunting. Ran had taken my brother's job of tending to our rose garden and raising a few vegetables for us to eat. They never became vegetarians though… He also tended to be the one to go marketing since his appealing amethysts never failed to win the village women over. He'd always get good deals in the food and other materials he bought.

That or he'd glare them to death.

Omi would sometimes accompany him, Youji tearfully letting him away from his side, and he too proved a big help in buying cheap food with his baby blues.

They never went to the sea. It was like an unspoken rule for them. It was a mystery for my brother and I, but I sometimes glimpsed Ran in a rare moment when he'd look in the ocean's general direction with terrible longing on his features. Those are the times when I ache to engulf him in my arms and never let him go, protecting him from all the vileness the world would give him; and I shatter to think that one of those vile things is me.

Kase visited our little shack almost everyday, finding every excuse to accompany me in my hunting or foraging for food. I gladly complied, grateful for his company in the sometimes desolate, albeit familiar forest. During these times, my brother would give me a cautioning look, which thoroughly infuriated me since he should know better. Kase is my childhood friend, my only friend. I don't understand why my brother keeps on thinking otherwise.

During these excursions, Kase would lead the hunt, eager for fresh meat. Sometimes, he would have a different glint in his eyes whenever he succeeded in catching his prey. That look made me wonder… and shudder (1).

When we took breaks from hunting, we would find the perfect camping site to rest and eat. After that, we were on the hunt again, tracking animal footprints in the often rocky ground, setting traps for the littler ones and readying our bows for the bigger (2).

After such tiring activities, I always liked to take a bath at the nearby lake, the one only a little ways away from our house. Kase would often join me and we would strip to our trousers and plunge into the clear sparkly water of the lake. One particular dusk, I was enjoying myself splashing around when I suddenly looked up to find Kase giving me one of his predatory looks. I started to think rapidly; he must be up to no good so I must beware. He'd probably try to tickle me and yank my head underwater or some other prank we often pulled on each other.

I swam further away from him and splashed him a little, laughing as he sputtered and tried vainly to defend himself while countering my attacks. A sudden impulse made me look up to see Ran standing amidst the trees. He appeared to be watching us. I felt my cheeks redden at his intense look.

Kase immediately stopped his loud splutters and looked in the direction I was currently gaping. He noticed Ran too (3). I waded back to the shallow waters to retrieve my shirt, hastily trying to cover myself, still feeling that intense gaze on my back. I figured that I'd be able to dry myself off in the house since it was only a short walk away.

My friend joined me in retrieving his things, but he didn't put his shirt on, draping it instead on his shoulder. I quickly shouldered my pack, our game from earlier already delivered to the storeroom beside our house and trudged back home. I felt myself blushing hotly as I neared the tall man, who immediately turned and glided, err, walked back to our house.

… I assumed that he was calling us for dinner.

--------------------------------

Dinner went by uneventfully, meaning Youji was once again stingy with the fish, and Kase fed me his portion. This was getting to be a favorite pastime of mine, eating his dinner. Heh. Ran was perfectly ignoring our antics, meaning that he was stoically staring at something other than his housemates while daintily eating his meal of raw tuna and few dried kelp (4).

The fishermen were saying that the sea's bounty is slowly ebbing away, the fishes mysteriously dwindling in number. We were lucky to have fish almost daily, since most of the fishermen were my father's friends. The more superstitious of their lot say that the mystical sea beings are seeking their wrath upon the people of the village for a grave wrongdoing.

Ever since this strange phenomenon, the supply of sea food to our village slowly but steadily dwindled. My brother and I had a sinking feeling about this, but decided to pay no heed to our suspicions.

After the table had been cleared, we all headed to the common room to bond, as Omi liked to call our gossip sessions. This, of course, excluded Ran.

Omi had the juiciest stories to tell since he had an uncanny way of piecing little facts into an almost accurate account of the true incident being related by the village women. A smart lad, Youji would proudly say. He related how the baker's youngest son set fire to their next door neighbor's stable, and how the old woman who lived near the well mistakenly took her grandson for a bucket, almost dunking him into her well. The grandson was only saved by the tailor's son, who was fortunately passing by (5).

I found myself laughing at the sordid but ridiculously funny accounts in Omi's sojourn to the village. The baker's son, Dyl, was an unholy prankster and he deserved what was coming to him. As for granny Martha, well, she'd always been like that.

The night wore on and our home was filled with laughter, interspersed with occasional shouts from Omi or me, usually directed at my mischievous brother. We finally wound down to occasional chuckling, and death glares courtesy of my Selkie, and my friend decided to take his leave.

Before heading to the door, Kase gestured for me to join him out and I hastily complied, springing out of my seat and giving him a huge grin. When I accidentally looked at Ran, I found his intense gaze pinning me to where I stood. His eyes were truly stunning, and I cringed for sounding too pathetic. Words don't seem to do justice to his beauty. His violet irises glowed with an inner-light that made his eyes shine with a mystic sheen (6).

I felt a hand clamp rather painfully around my wrist and I found Kase almost dragging me out the door, effectively breaking my trance-like state. We headed to the path leading down to the village and he gives me a firm (and long) hug before slowly trailing his hands down my back.

Before he could get dangerously lower, I break free from his grasp to awkwardly grin at him. "Better head back to the village, Kase. It's getting pretty late. See you tomorrow, alright?" I told him, my hand scratching the nape of my neck as I felt a blush suffusing my cheeks.

He stared at me for a while and I felt my grin melt under the scrutiny. What's the matter with him? He had that look in his eyes that often gave me chills, and not the good kind.

Before I could ponder more on his weird behavior, he gave me a final smirk then abruptly turned to go down the path, giving me a last wave as he sauntered back to the village.

I stayed there for a while, staring at his walking figure as it slowly dwindled into the darkness of the forest. My friend had been acting exceedingly weird these past few weeks and it made me… uncomfortable to say the least. Youji was having qualms against him, although for what reason, he is unclear to say. Omi too was a bit wary of Kase, and I would often ask him why, for which his answer is always an, "I don't trust him." Then he promptly shuts his mouth before distracting me with another one of his impossible questions.

He kept on asking things like why is the world supposed to be round? Or what love is supposed to be? And why is it that nobody sees it although I often tell him that everyone is capable of it? I think I've been confusing him even more with my explanations but I doubt Youji would be a big help since all he ever does is stare at him or something equally unnerving(7).

Unwillingly, I found my thoughts drifting back to my own love.

Ran had been impossible to talk to. He would often lurk around the woods where even Youji, the best tracker there is, finds it hard to track him down. He would shun my presence, and he would only be less aloof around Omi. He finds his and my brother's relationship quite scandalous, although the only reaction he gives is a slight tightening of his mouth. I've learned to read his every little move and I was afraid that I would lose myself in him, in everything that he is, one of these days (if I haven't already).

A chill wind ruffled my bangs and I turned to see the object of my thoughts standing in front of me, a few roses carefully tucked like a bouquet around his arm. I smiled at him although I felt my heart ache as I remembered the rose I gave him a few weeks ago. He must've sensed it though since he gave me an almost questioning look before strolling into the house.

I followed his lithe form, pausing in the threshold. I watched him take the blue vase that was on our mantelpiece and putt the bouquet in it, tenderly arranging it to suit his exacting tastes.

I felt tears sting my eyes and he suddenly turned to me, observing as a lone tear trickled down my cheek. He gave me a searching look and I swear that he almost took a step towards me. Instead he shook his head and hastily turned to head to his room.

I slowly headed to the vase. My father provided that vase from one of his trips to the surrounding islands, and he used to fill it with the roses my mother tenderly grew. I touched the velvet petals of the flowers I love, bittersweet memories assailing me as a barrage of images of my smiling father engulfing my laughing mother in his arms took over my mind.

I slumped down on the floor, cradling that beloved vase in my arms, smelling the aroma of my love.

---------------------------------

The village women were getting increasingly rabid; one actually cornered Youji in front of her door to demand he marry her daughter. But she thoroughly dissuaded this idea when my rash and very brave brother stated his undying affection for one blonde-haired kid who was currently living with him so Her-Respectable-Pigheadedness should just back off.

Well, that was the end of the mothers pestering Omi and him. As for the young lads and ladies though….

Youji threw a hissy fit one time when one hapless lad had the audacity to wink cheekily at his Omi. Needless to say that hapless lad was in bed for weeks and my brother was in big trouble with the village women, and Omi himself.

I was thinking of these things since I was slacking from my chores one fine sunny afternoon. We had bountiful game the last time we hunted so I was stuck in the house, cleaning. Normally, I was alright with chores, but all the furniture seem to have united to make me miserable by tripping me or conveniently hitting my elbow, causing a tremendous racket.

I winced as another stool crashed to the floor. The broom I was using evilly tripped me and I fell heavily on my behind. I swear, everything aches and that the evil furniture is out to cause my untimely demise. I'd someday get my revenge on them and I hate this day.

And as such circumstances always transpire, who would come in and witness my more than embarrassing self but the love of my life himself….

I felt my face rapidly heat up as he detachedly surveyed the damage and my slumped form amidst the ruin. Something flickered in his eyes and his lips seemed to twitch, but that just might have been caused by the tremendous pain I was in giving me hallucinations.

He walked over and held out a lily-white hand to me. I blinked at it for a while, observing the soft silky glow if his skin. He made an impatient noise and I gave a start, taking his proffered hand and hoisting myself up, mainly using my thigh muscles.

He wordlessly picked up the broom and tidied up my mess, every efficient move a blatant reminder of how incompetent I was. I stood mutely in a corner, my shoulders slumped and my head down, misery engulfing me whole.

He finished my chores and I looked up at him, giving him the most apologetic look I could muster. I thought a few tears might do the trick (and it wasn't hard to conjure them up since I was already on the verge) but he just gave me another one of his blank looks before stowing the broom in the closet and sauntering off to only he knows where.

I slumped to the ground, my whole self weak from something quite unknown to me. It had been months since they came to us, and I still haven't made progress with my love. Youji and Omi were acting like a long-married couple, always finishing each other's sentences and give poignant looks that hold a whole lot of meaning which no other being could decipher.

I raised my gaze to rest on the blue vase on the mantelpiece. There were no roses in it.

------------------------

One lazy afternoon, I decided to do my weekly ritual of oiling the Selkies' pelts. Youji and Omi were off on a trip to the village since a feast was being held in honor of the local lord visiting our humble town. Ran had taken off earlier and we presumed that he was going to the village too. We both knew from experience that Youji and Omi could be absurdly sweet so we would often forego going on a trip with them.

I decided not to go since I was still feeling a bit down, my unexplainable depression worrying my brother; but his worrying wouldn't be of any use. I know that the root of this is a certain redhead, but I couldn't force him to love me, the man who selfishly took his freedom.

I surveyed the house for any sign of moving things, and satisfied that there were no living things in the immediate vicinity, I head to the back of the house and pry a brick out of the wall with my pocket knife, revealing a hollow compartment carved into the stone. This was now our secret niche for the valuable pelts. We did this a couple of months ago ever since Omi started to sleep in Youji's room.

I surveyed the house for any sign of moving things, and satisfied that there were no living things in the immediate vicinity, I headed to the back of the house and pried a brick out of the wall, revealing a hollow compartment carved into the stone. This was now our secret niche for the valuable pelts. We moved them a couple of months ago, ever since Omi started to sleep in Youji's room.

After another survey of my surroundings, I carefully took out the coppery pelt and spread it out on the cloth I had draped on the ground. I then proceeded to rub fragrant sunflower oil into its leather, making sure to keep the delicate skin from getting damage (8). I finished my ministrations on the soft leather and I brought it to my cheek, nuzzling the fragrant hide that vaguely smelled like…

"Ran…" I sighed wistfully.

After giving Omi's pelt the same treatment, I carefully tucked them back into the niche, lingering on the bronze one before sealing it back into the hole with the brick.

I straightened from my crouch, making up my mind to go down to the village and try to have fun with the people there; or maybe find Kase. If worse comes to worst, I'd search for my brother…. Just to have company for the night (9).

Suddenly, I don't want to be so alone anymore.

---------------------------

Earlier that afternoon, a lone figure ventured up the familiar and worn trail to the house in the forest, meaning to bring out his friend for a night of fun in the village.

As he neared the little shack, he found that no one seemed to be at home so he circled the area, eagerly searching for his friend. As he trekked to the back of the house, he spied his friend who was squatting in front of the wall. He smirked, admiring the beautiful scene before him; chocolate brown hair caressed by the gentle wind and the tanned skin glistening in the afternoon sun. Upon closer inspection, he seemed to be avidly oiling something coppery that seemed to look like….

… He squinted further at the object

… Pelt.

Such a thing of beauty that he had never seen on any animal before.

He stealthily inched closer to the crouched form of his friend, taking a moment to admire the firm muscles rippling with every move he made, before settling in to observe the pelts.

A few moments later, the man finished with his work and brought the pelt up to caress his cheek, murmuring the name he loathed above any other.

"Ran…"

The man then pried another pelt, this one blondish in hue, and proceeded to oil it too. The hidden figure suddenly gave a start. Sudden memories of his childhood assailed his thoughts. The time when his mother brought him down to the sea for the annual thanksgiving festival. The village fishermen were in groups gossiping about the wonders of the sea. His child self avidly listened to tales of merfolk and beings that change form to lure innocent men into the treacherous sea.

It wasn't possible. They were only rumors, started by the fishermen who his mother had always said were unreliable fellows in the first place.

But there he was, watching his friend groom the pelts of what certainly were magical beings. He longed to take a closer look at the pelts, but he dared not show himself just yet.

Yes, rumors of the Selkies who changed from seals or some other marine animal into human form were definitely, surprisingly true. And with the name the man uttered earlier, he was fairly sure who the owners of the coats were; who the Selkies were.

An idea started forming in his mind, a manic gleam entering his dark eyes. He would be able to eliminate the biggest rival for his friend's affections without drawing blood. He would let the man his friend loved hurt him deeply so that he would seek comfort… in his closest friend.

Yes, he would get rid of Ran, and Ken would finally be his (10).

--------------------------

I was startled out of my dark musings by unusually loud footsteps heading in my direction. Hurriedly checking the wall, I straighten up just in time to see Kase heading towards me, a jaunty smile on his lips as he caught sight of me.

I smiled as I gave him a wave. This was exactly what I needed; a distraction.

"Yo, Ken! C'mon! Let's go now! You're missing out on half the fun already. Lord Cornwell has brought a whole army of soldiers! Well, not really, but there were a hell of a lot! You should see their uniforms! Very magnificent, if I do say so myself… " he enthusiastically ranted as he dragged me swiftly down to the village. He continued describing the festival to me and my excitement slowly built. A few moments later, we spotted the unmistakable Grand Coach that bore the sigil of House Cornwell.

I gaped at all the finery around us, the bright silks of the ladies and their maids. The impressive broadswords of the Guards, and the Lord himself, seated at the head table in the village square, surrounded by his wife and children.

The long tables were heaped with every conceivable food item; all types of bread from the bakery, meat, poultry, sea foods, various soups and vegetable dishes that immediately had my stomach grumbling.

Kase gave me a playful jab in the ribs before circling his arm around my waist and leading me to a nearby table laden with sumptuous feasts. I stared at all the food for a while before taking a plate and heaping it with everything I could reach.

I had my fill of pastries and sausages and other mouth-watering fodder. Kase looked on incredulously as I stuffed myself with a particularly tasty salad.

After the feasting, some of the villagers played instruments and everyone got paired up to dance. I glimpsed Youji teaching a blushing Omi the steps to a vigorous jig. Even for all his grace, Omi couldn't keep up with the almost wild steps and I laughed heartily at his mortified expression.

I spotted Lord Cornwell and his wife prancing around with the villagers, their young children running around their dancing forms.

Kase made a move as if to ask me to dance, but he was daunted by a pretty lady who took my hand, drawing me into the dancing figures before I could scrape up a bow. She was pretty indeed, with long, shiny blonde hair and mischievous emerald eyes. I gaped at her, not sure how to act in front of one of the Lord's daughters but she just gave me a hearty laugh and placed my hands on her waist as we danced to the lively tunes of dulcimers.

We talked a bit and I was relieved when she told me to stop calling her Lady or any other obeisance. I found out that her name was Yuriko and she was the eldest daughter of the Lord (11). Strange to think that she wasn't the pompous brat we thought every royal to be.

In one of our breaks (I was her designated exclusive partner for the feast), I spied Ran near one of the food tables, observing the strange scene before him.

Oh.

It was our Selkies' first time witnessing a village feast.

He suddenly turned to me and I felt my knees weaken. He looked more like an ethereal creature in the glow of the full moon. His alabaster skin was beautifully offset by his black shirt and his green trousers beautifully hugged his lean hips. I silently thank Youji for his excellent clothing choices. His red hair swayed gently with the wind and I suddenly had the insatiable longing to bury my nose in those fragrant locks.

We stood staring at each other for a long moment. I found myself looking avidly at his rosy lips, wondering at their taste. I shift my gaze to his gracefully arched neck, the pale column just begging to be kissed. My eyes trailed down his muscled chest, longing to trail my hands down that firm…

Ran suddenly turned around and headed to the trail leading to our house. I released the breath I was unconsciously holding. Guilt and keen longing overwhelmed my body as I faced back to the revelry.

I was surprised to see Yuriko giving me an eerily knowing look. I give her a weak grin, before asking her to dance once again, my heart fluttering with unrequited love.

-------------------------

The tall man headed back into the forest, his strong, strangely sensual gait easily overcoming the rough trail. Another figure headed into the forest, in pursuit of the red-haired man up the trail.

The pale man sensed this intruder and he nonchalantly stopped and turned around, facing the man trailing him.

The man's brown eyes glinted with something akin to manic glee as he smirked at his cold amethyst eyes.

"I know something that might interest you greatly, Ran."

_Won't you save me? 'Cause saving's what I need_

_I just want to be by your side_

_Won't you save me? I don't wan to be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

TBC

---------------------------

Dec. 29, 2004

Around 6:00 p.m. – 7:50 p.m.

Author's Notes:

1. Eek. That is so lame.

2. I do not know the first thing about hunting. Although the ideas I get those things from are in the Wheel of Time novels. The heroes there were hunters (or grew up near the woods, at least) so there are a lot of scenes where they are in the woods, just hanging around. Heh.

3. Um, Okay, Ken is still gawking at Ran so why does he know that Kase is also looking at his redhead? Hmm….

4. Um… I picture Ran eating daintily, meaning he's the only one who can pull that off. Um, raw tuna and dried kelp are the favorite delicacies of our Selkie, I presume.

5. Odd rumors. Pathetic too. Sorry, my brain ain't working, as usual.

6. Think Yami no Matsuei, the way the Shinigami's eyes show with an ethereal light. SO gorgeous…! (drool)

7. Wow. Pretty long sentence….. eek.

8. Um, okay, pretend that's how they do it. Sunflower oil…. Hmmmm, got it from Veet, ehehehe. It's a girl thing. (sweatdrops)

9. Argh! That came out wrong! Just keep your minds outta the gutter…

10. Yup, you're right. Why bother with this whole mystery guy thingy when everyone knows who he is. Just hope I didn't confuse you with all the "he's."

11. Wasn't expecting her, ne? Just thought of her too. She wasn't supposed to be here but, yeah, she fit in rather well into the story, ne? Don't worry, she won't come back to torment Kenken or something…

12. Um, the timeline of this fic is indeterminate, even for me. It's AU and let's just leave it at that, ne? So I'm really vague in their local celebrations and stuff. Just think of it as sometime in the middle ages (which I know nothing about… totally forgot my world history).

I was just thinking…. Should I have used the Glühen Ran here? The one with the looong (drool-worthy) braid? It's just that most aquatic fantasy beings have the trademark long, flowing hair and, yeah…. Just asking. Ehehehe…..

Awwww….. Elana-chan (um, the one I always rant about) has just gotten her first flame. (mutters the nastiest swear words she knows which compromises of "shit" and "darn it") It's for the collaboration we made, "Vacation," a crossover fic of Get Backers and Yami no Matsuei. Poor dear….. (suddenly very depressed… again)

I was listening to Hanson's "This Time Around" album as I finished this chapter. That is their best work ever, for me. Yeah, I used to be a rabid Hanson fan, but thankfully, it diminish greatly. Their song "Save Me" greatly influenced this fic, hence its usage. It's such a beautiful angsty song and I had to use it so, yeah. That takes care of the disclaimer, I hope.

Last chapter (hopefully) soon to follow. Thanks for bearing with my laziness! (crocodile tears)

I would like to thank my ever dearest beta reader, Skyyler-sama for beta-ing this crap of a fic. Ehehehe… Good job, girl! Wai!!! Arigatou!!!!! (BIG smiley)

Replies to Reviews:

**RyuichiFreak** Waah!!! Gomen!!! I'm taking my time with this fic, ne? SO sorry for that. You hate Kase? I wonder why... (snicker) Yeah, he seems pretty bad but can we blame him? Ken, after all, is a very desirable bishie. Nyways, thanks for being the first reviewer of chapter 3!!!! Last chappie coming up and I still dunno when I could write it. I'm lucky enough to have a little surfing time right now. I just hope it'll satisfy your curiosity. (BIG smile)

**Burned Vamp**Um, there's only one update left. Don't kill me…. (cowers behind nearby dresser table) You think it's awesome?! Wow…. (suppresses her hysterics) Arigatou!!!!! (smiley)


	4. All I'm Living For

I'm alive! (Err, I mean…) I'm sane! (Err, not that either.) I'm back!!!

I feel neglected.

Oh well.

_**The Selkie**_

(A Fanfiction loosely based on the book "The Selkie Girl")

By Ninetails

_Won't you_

_Listen please, baby don't walk out that door_

_I'm on my knees_

_You're all I'm living for_

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_

_Heaven thought I'd find a way_

_Another day alone is more than I can take_

--------------------

**Chapter 4: All I'm Living For**

It's been almost a year since the Selkies have been with us. A year of unrequited feelings and unwanted giddiness. A year of sorrow and regret, of guilt and redemption.

A year of frustration for me.

Ran has been acting exceedingly cold these past few days. He has taken to, dare I say, moping around the back of the house near the rose garden. Every time he does so, I feel extreme unease about the things he may find there, and extreme exhilaration. As to why, I am not sure yet.

Kase on the other hand is extremely proud of himself for some reason. He's also more forward with, well, whatever he's doing with me. I really don't understand him. We've been friends since childhood and I am grateful for his undying loyalty to our bond, but ever since the Selkies came, he's been more protective of me, if you could call it that.

Whenever Ran was around, Kase would start to sidle up to me and elicit almost possessive touches; encircling my waist with his arm, grasping my wrist, sometimes even caressing my cheek. I admit to feeling quite uneasy with his unnecessary displays of affection, but he's my friend so his actions are quite normal.

Aren't they?

Youji is giving me exasperated looks, oftentimes when Kase is around. I may not know as much as he does (with his infinite wisdom and experience) about relationships, but I know that Kase is not of our kind; he doesn't want me in _that _way. I think (1).

Before I strained myself further with this train of thought, I shifted my attention to the youngest of our group, Omi. He has adapted quite nicely into our little world, and his relationship with my brother has grown beautifully in the past months.

Even when the younger Selkie didn't known the concept of love, he blindly followed the growing affection he felt for Youji, which started with his implicit trust in my brother. He relied on Youji to make it all better for him in this world; make it easier for him to become accustomed to the mysterious and oftentimes peculiar (although Omi insisted that our ways are interesting, to say the least) traditions that make up our civilization.

He even tried to relate the life he led in his other form, but the ideas proved too bizarre for our human intellect to decipher. But it was fascinating, at least, what I got from his ramblings were strangely beguiling.

He tried explaining how they came to be- the sea is their mother after all, so no surprise about that. I asked why they could change into human form, and he answered that that has always been their way. This, I didn't understand. After all, I grew up listening to the legends of sirens that catch foolish prey and entrap them in a watery tomb for all time. This has always been my belief on why they have such beautiful human forms.

Their differences aside, Youji and Omi make such a sweet couple that everyone, even the village matrons, have come to accept their unconventional bond.

Every time I see them together, holding hands, whispering sweet nothings, even eyeing each other like they all but devour each other's essence, I wonder why this could not happen to me (2).

I have tried to make Ran more amenable to my friendship. I gave him the utmost care I could muster. I even endured long hours of his scathing glares just for him to notice me. Even with his cold exterior, the villagers have accepted this detached parody of a man. This is mostly due to the fact that his exotic, intoxicating good looks never fail to mesmerize them (3). So who could blame me for falling prey to his eccentric charms and for willingly putting up with his almost hurtful attitude?

Thinking of these things is more than a waste of time. I headed to the village, heavy leather-skin pouch slung awkwardly over my shoulder. Time to sell my wares (4).

---------------------------

The younger man gave a start, his jaw slack with surprise at the statement uttered by the taller man. Pain registered in his blue eyes as he continued to stare at the other man's cold violet eyes.

"N-no…" he stuttered, voice almost failing him. His knees weakened, slumping to the ground. The older man slowly kneeled to his height and gently cradled him in his arms.

"We do not belong here, Omi. The sea is our home. Even now, we feel the effects of our abduction. We are slowly weakening. You know we cannot live outside the sea for so long…"

The younger form struggled from his grip, finally wrenching away from the other one's arms to give him a desperate, imploring look.

"Ran, please….! I-I don't want to go back yet. I cannot consider even parting from him! Don't do this to me-"

"The sea has given her warning. There are fewer and fewer sea-bounties in this island. A few more signs and something drastic may happen. We cannot invoke the wrath of the sea upon this village."

Silence reigned for a few tense moments, their blonde and red hair gently caressed by the balmy breeze. Tears formed at the smaller figure's eyes, his form slightly trembling from the intensity of his emotions.

The taller man slowly drew him back into his arms, gently soothing the tautness of his back. Great sadness could be seen in his amethyst eyes. For whom… is a mystery.

--------------------------

Omi has been extremely miserable as of late, and Youji is at his wit's end trying to decipher why, and to possibly find a solution to his love's distress. Even Ran seems less detached than usual.

At about the same time, the fishermen complained about the scarcity of the fish, even in the deeper parts of the ocean. More and more men have met with unfortunate boating accidents, and the fishermen (ever superstitious) attributed these ill-fated events as the ocean's way of revenge for the wrong someone had done to her. This made me wonder.

Is this the ocean's retribution for our abduction of her creatures?

A chill ran down my spine at this sinister thought.

Selfish human needs have clouded our reason; that, I couldn't deny. But why judge us for wanting a chance at love?

As I meditated on this, I spied Ran walking once again to the back of our cottage. Feeling an irresistible urge to see him once again bathed in the moon's luminescence, I followed his lanky form to our rose garden.

He stopped uncannily in front of the hiding spot of the pelts and my heart almost stopped with dread. He then abruptly turned to me, giving me an icy glare.

I slowly approach him, cautious of his next actions, but I finally succeed in standing a mere foot away from him. He sat on the stone bench, gazing up at the crescent moon, still bright despite its size, and he looked too gorgeous that all I wanted to do was to envelop him in my arms.

I tentatively sit near him, bracing my arms behind my back as I lifted my face to the heavens. The

stars are beautiful tonight.

"Ran?"

At his continued silence, I tremulously waded on with my interrogation. "About the recent happenings in the sea… do you have an idea about the calamities befalling our village?"

I stare at him for a long while, apprehension coursing through my veins; at his answer, at his rejection, even at his reaction. But all he did was stare at the moon.

"People say that the wrath of the ocean is already upon us. Is this true?" I asked once again, my hands unconsciously wringing the ends of the green shirt I was wearing.

"… Is this why Omi has been extremely bothered as of late?"

He suddenly looked at me, his unreadable eyes piercing through me, through my defenses, through my being. And suddenly, I knew the truth.

Despair overcame me as I thought about the terrible price of our actions. The sea is exacting her toll for the abduction of her Selkies. The implications of this thought brought ice-cold dread to my heart.

A tinge of desperation manifested in my eyes, and he saw this, surprise (and concern?) showing in his features.

"Ran I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't… we shouldn't have… I can't-" I choked on my words, errant tears escaping my eyes as I contemplate the impending years without his solemn presence.

I hide my face in my hands, wishing for the earth to open up and swallow me. I was showing great weakness in front of him; I couldn't afford to show more since his dislike for me is almost palpable.

A smooth palm gently caressed my cheek, brushing away the furious flow of tears. I looked up suddenly, startled at his actions. I gave him a questioning glance, and I blushed as he continued to caress me, lulling me into a false sense of comfort.

I hastily jerked my face away from his hand, frantically wiping my tears as I try to piece together the seemingly shredded pieces of my life. It was wrong to love him, wrong to even think that I could imprison him in a world not his own. Terribly wrong to hope that he would return my feelings for him.

I shouldn't have seen him! I shouldn't be feeling this wrenching pain! Why is everything always against me?! If we were never meant to be, why did cruel fate intertwine our destinies?! I let myself drown in self-pity and depression, retracting into a shell of negative emotions that threatened to suffocate me with their intensity.

I sat there for a long time, withdrawn in a world of my making (5). The tears never stopped flowing, leaving burning tracks down my cheeks, down into my neck, and further down onto my chest where they were soaked up by my shirt, leaving a damp stain over my heart. A life without Ran. I shuddered at the thought.

Arms slowly engulfed me in their warm depths, and I give a start. I thought that Ran had left me to my misery. It was a considerable surprise to find him still near me, and actually embracing me to his firm chest.

I struggled then, fiercely trying to free myself from his seemingly suffocating grip. All he did was tighten his hold, almost crushing me in his embrace as he whispered things in my ear, which I was too disoriented to even interpret.

My form slackened in the security of his arms, the tears finally stopping their flowing; what started to flow was the bleeding in my heart. I felt numb inside, even though in some distant part of my mind, I realized that this was what I wanted from the start; to be in his arms.

Soft lips brushed my ear, and I look up at his beautiful face, memorizing every pale feature. I brought my hand up to touch his skin, noting its silkiness, and I slowly drew my hand down to the back of his neck, forcing him to bend his face nearer to mine.

His lips were an ember to my heart. Every soft caress sent tingles through my now-sensitive skin. I ran my tongue along his lower lip, licking my way in. He groaned as he complied, opening his lips to accommodate the hungry muscle wanting to devour his very essence. Our tongues battled for dominance, tasting each other, touching every crevice, entangling in a passionate dance. Our kiss lasted forever and ended in a second.

He wrenched his mouth free from mine, a wild look in his eyes as he looked at me with frantic apprehension. "We mustn't. We can't. I'm sorry."

And with those words, he left me with the bittersweet memory of his kiss.

---------------------------

The appointed time has come. Their hosts were currently out in the hunt, leaving them to do their duties in the cottage. He anxiously waited for the man, quite at unease with his hidden motives. He had an inkling on why the man wanted to help them escape. He had always been attracted to Ken, and he viewed him as a competitor that must, at all costs, be eliminated (6).

He and his companion edgily awaited the arrival of the man. The boy beside him was too pale and withdrawn, and he himself was uncharacteristically near the verge of tears.

A noise near the woods alerted him to the presence of the man, and he faced his slowly revealed form, his icy mask firmly in place.

"Well, well, Selkies. Time for you to go back to wherever the hell you came from! You've brought enough misfortunes to our village! And you filthy creatures don't deserve the love of humans. For countless years, you have captured our unsuspecting men, using all kinds of trickery to lure them to their watery deaths. But you shall not succeed this time!"

The man strolled leisurely to a spot on the wall, prying open a brick that had a small space behind it with his hunting knife. But before he could even touch the things inside, a powerful force crushed his arms together, completely immobilizing him. The Selkies' powers were restored.

He saw through the corners of his eye the Selkies slowly approaching the groove in the wall, extracting their respective pelts. Without another word, they went into the house, leaving him alone, still unable to move.

---------------------------

The taller man slowly removed his white shirt, then his brown trousers, carefully folding them up into a neat pile before storing them in the clothes chest. His smaller companion did the same, hurriedly stripping and packing his clothes into a messy pile.

They retrieved the loincloths they originally owned, hastily donning them. Then they were on their way.

For the first time in almost a year, they took the almost-forgotten path to the seaside. Their feet became blistered with the rocky forest ground, but they paid no heed. After all, physical pain could not even amount to the pain they felt in their hearts.

Upon reaching the shore, they threw their heads back and started to sing a strange, sad sea chantey. A song without words, conveying the joy they felt at the reunion with their home, sadness for leaving the world they grew fond of, and despair for the loss of love.

As they waded deeper into the water, gray mist surrounded their forms as they neared a certain rock. The piercing sound of wailing accompanied their transformation from humans to…

Amidst the concealing mist, what could be seen were the figures of a tall and a slightly shorter man seemingly melting into that of bulky, tailed profiles of sea creatures.

The music coalesced into a piercing crescendo as the mist eddied and swirled around the two figures… and completely vanished to reveal two seal-like beings.

They smoothly dove into the waves, crying out with high-pitched voices into the deep brine. A few moments pass, then dark shapes appear from behind the murk. A slick figure emerges from the throng, greeting them exuberantly with higher-pitched cries. The three join their pack into the belly of the sea.

---------------------------

That morning, my brother and I decided to hunt together, just like old times. We were almost playful in our hunting, acting like it was all a big game. Needless to say, my brother won this little game of ours, of which the objective is to hunt as many animals as possible.

As we took a break in one of our commonly used camping sites, my brother and I talked about the concerns of our Selkies. Apparently, Youji had cajoled Omi into telling him his predicament. I nod with approval, already knowing what it was all about.

I couldn't tell him about my kiss with Ran a few nights back though. After all, what is there to talk about?

We came to a conclusion that whatever the Selkies decide to do, we would follow unquestioningly. This brought a deep pain in my brother's eyes, which was echoed by the pain in my heart.

We were, after all, the ones who did the crime of holding them against their will. The least we could do was let them have the choice of their future. Although this sounded the wisest thing to do, my heart still refused to give my Ran up that easily.

I also didn't give up the hope that Omi would choose to stay with my brother. They were, after all, madly in love with each other, that much is true. But Youji had an almost lost look in his eyes, and it frightened me greatly.

I wondered… what would happen if Omi was taken away from him?

I shudder at this thought, and my sharp-sighted brother put a calming arm around me. I snuggle into his side, just like I used to whenever we would curl up together to hear our father's tales. We needed the reassurance that whatever may happen, we would always be together.

He comforted me with soothing words, although I could plainly see that he himself needed comforting as much as I did.

Feeling that we had stalled long enough, we hefted our game on our shoulders and proceeded back home, a sudden sense of dread eating at me.

---------------------------

As we caught sight of our cottage, a sense of foreboding entered me. I warily set my burden of furs down. Youji did the same, giving me an admonishing glance, before making his way into the house. Upon a hurried inspection, we found the clothing worn by the Selkies earlier in the morning scrunched up in a corner and neatly folded in a box.

Tears started to blur my vision. But I think Youji didn't notice because of the tears blurring his.

Almost hesitantly, we headed to the back of the house. We were surprised to find Kase just standing near the wall…. Where an errant brick lay on the ground, with the secret groove bare for anyone to see.

My brother echoed my gasp as he hastily walked to the crevice to stick his hand in the niche, frantically looking for the pelts that should have secretly been kept there. Finding only damp nothingness, he slowly turned to the immobile Kase, fire glinting in the emerald depths of his eyes.

The truth slowly dawning on me, my eyes never seemed to stop from widening, pinning Kase with a hateful glare as I menacingly advance on him.

I punch his face, enraged beyond belief at the audacity of my so-called friend. He betrayed me!!! Betrayed the trust I harbored for him for many years. He knew how I felt about Ran! He knew that he was my everything! I couldn't breath, couldn't think. All I knew was that I had to punish this insolent man that took my love away.

All I knew was the wrenching pain threatening to swallow me whole.

A hand seized my furious jab to Kase's abdomen and I frantically look up to see Youji's strangely calm eyes.

All the fight drained out of me, the sudden rush of furious emotion leaving me to fall weakly to my knees. A now mobile Kase collapsed into a heap, his body scrunched up into a contortion of pain.

Why?

"Why, Kase?" I asked, my hoarse voice barely audible against his harsh gasps.

He started to laugh then, the sound chilling me to the bones. "Because you're mine, Ken. And no sea demon could take you away from me!" he eyed me with a predatory look in his eyes, and I felt the reassuring hand of my brother on the small of my back.

I looked at the man I called a friend, seeing him in a new light; seeing him for the first time. How could I have been so blind to the corrupt nature of this insidious man?

"No Kase. I have never been, nor will I ever be yours. I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend. You knew how I felt for Ran! He is everything to me!!! You had no right to take him away from me!" I shouted, the force searing my throat with raw pain. I could feel my brother trembling behind me, and my anger was fueled anew.

"He was never yours, Ken. He doesn't deserve you. I am the only one for you, I-"

"Don't say another word, Kase," my brother intoned, voice shaking with barely restrained anger. I stepped away from him, giving Kase the vilest look I could muster.

"I hate you. I never want to see you again! Don't you ever dare show yourself here or I swear, I will not be accountable for my actions!"

I wrench his hunched form into a standing position, pushing him roughly to the trail leading to the village. He gave me an almost smug look before limping painfully down the trail.

I go back to the garden, the hunched form of my brother bringing stinging tears to my eyes. I approached him cautiously, carefully putting my arms around him and drawing him near.

We comforted each other, trying vainly to pull the pieces of our reality back into its former wholeness. The expression on his face was heart wrenching, and I felt my own mirror his look.

"Don't cry, Ken. This is, after all, what we've been expecting since the beginning."

"But-" I hastily interject, furiously thinking up denials, anything that would stave off his words even for a few moments.

"They were never meant to be imprisoned in this world. They weren't meant to live with us. We were caught up in the selfishness desires akin to human beings, which goes against their very nature. They were never ours, little brother, and we shouldn't feel the pain of loss. After all, we can't lose what we never had (7)."

My heart was in denial, but my mind saw the logic in his statement. We shouldn't think that they must be with us, just because of the fact that we have strong feelings for each other. Never mind the fact that Omi seemed to love my brother as much as my brother adored him. Never mind the fact that I seemed to make a huge improvement in my relationship with Ran. What matters is that they aren't here; that they were not meant to be with us.

---------------------------

It was the night of the full moon. My brother and I sit side by side on the seashore where we first saw the Selkies. Sometimes, I almost convince myself that the wailing of the wind carries the dulcet tones of my Selkie's voice.

Not unlike a similar night we spent remembering the death of our father almost a year ago, the anguish we feel can never compare to anything we have ever felt.

The losses of the Selkies have scarred us too painfully, too deeply, for us to even heal. I look up to the sky. Someday, I wish that time would heal these wounds my brother and I have attained. A lone star twinkled in the night (8).

_Won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need_

_I just want to be by your side_

_Won't you save me, I don't want to be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

Owari

----------------------

Jan. 21, 2005, around 8:15 p.m.

Mad Ravings:

1. Yeah, I'm making Ken waaaaaaaaay too oblivious. Nya.

2. Now I'm making him pathetic. Oh the horrors a crappy fic writer, err, writes!

3. Another non sequitur. I love them!

4. Meaning hunting stuff.

5. Not in the autistic sense. Geez.

6. I hope I didn't get you all confused…

7. This line came from a Westlife song.

8. Can this ending be any lamer?!

Crappy fic, crappy ending. What more did you expect?

For the Hanson fans out there (like me!) we _know _something _they _don't _know_!!!

Elana-chan and I hung out at Starbuck's earlier, and she brought her laptop, 003. I am SO envious!!!! But I swore that I'm gonna buy a phone first before I even dare think of trying to own a laptop (I DO NOT like the old phone I'm using). I ain't a writer; I'm a student of a different field. And yeah, the manga store we always raid already has Golden Cain and I didn't bring enough cash!!! The injustice of it all!!! Darn it! Have to go back tomorrow!

That's why I'm suffering from mild shock. Golden Cain is only a few feet from my grasp, and I-wasn't-able-to… AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!!! Ela-chan agrees when I say I'm a spoiled, err, child.

(Btw, it's Thursday now, Jan. 27 , and the date I'm uploading this ficcie. Just got this from my beta so, enjoy! I also got my copy of Golden Cain and vol. 12 of Kare Kano. The characters in Golden Cain are SO HOT!!! Oh my darn tooting gosh, are they hot! Nyahaha!!! Although… I'm glad I'm 18. I don't feel so guilty for reading such an… explicit material. sobs It's VERY good though. Explicit, but good. And the plot has a surprising twist so, enjoy it!!!)

Before I forget, I regretfully say that I'm gonna revert to reading fics for a long while. .. And that I'm slowly losing my... err... exuberance for reading Weiss stuff. Why, you ask. Because I'm more into Slam Dunk yao fics now. I SO adore ruhana (I love the their fic "Dating Problems!") and senkosh!!! I also reverted into a GW reader, especially 3x4 (and their fic, "Wilderness," is SO cute)!!! I still retain my love for the ranXken pair (yeah, even the yXo), but I'm gonna scout for other fics more so... Ja!!!

I'm SO happy!! My three weeks of "testing hell" is over! Of course, I had to prick my fingers thrice yesterday (for more blood tests in our lab experiments, darn it), but it's ok 'cause I'm through! … for the prelims.

Speaking of blood…

Don't kill me?


	5. Epilogue

WAI! Arigatou Skyyler-sama for beta-ing this! Wai! Happy Valentine's, minna! 

For all singles out there, WE RULE! Happy Valentine's Day! FOR THE HANSON FANS OUT THERE, YUP, "SAVE ME" STILL HAS A FEW MORE LINES! Err, as mentioned in the previous chapter, the song is from _Save Me _by Hanson. I took the liberty of changing certain words (specifically the gender-related ones) for obvious reasons since there ain't no women in this fic. I'm gonna make this short. Okay, okay, _shorter, _geez. (smiles) Basically, I'm just delaying the inevitable.

_**The Selkie**_

(A Fanfiction loosely based on the book "The Selkie Girl")

By Ninetails

_Suddenly the sky is falling, Could it be it's too late for me_

_If I never said I'm sorry, Then I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong_

_Then I hear my spirit calling, Wondering if you're longing for me_

_And then I know that I can't live without you_

**-**

**Epilogue**

The sun beats harshly on my exposed back as I crouch in a clearing, checking the traps I set earlier for any catches. Seeing nothing on one of the traps' metal claws, I set it up once again then go back to my hiding place behind a few lush bushes. All these I did mechanically, following my motions of so many years. I am, and might always will be, a hunter.

Life is dull now, nothing to break the tireless monotony that befalls me everyday. All I live for is my brother. Although he hides it well, I know that he is deeply scarred by the events that transpired a few weeks ago.

We have experienced heartbreak and loss before, but this recent one has cut us to the bone, or at least, that's what it feels like to me. I hurt for my brother more. He was the one who experienced loss the most.

He and Omi loved each other. They had been together for almost a year, and didn't take well to being apart for even a short period of time. I thought their love would endure anything. I thought it would last forever. They did too, apparently.

But the sea proved far too powerful.

Now, my brother mopes along the beach, an almost wild look in his green eyes. I worry about him, but I don't have the right to dissuade him. He hurts after all, and I would do anything to make him let go of that hurt.

Brave words for a weak heart.

I have no strength left to continue on with this travesty of a life. The only family I have left cannot support me in my time of need, the only friend I had betrayed my trust, and the love of my measly life is a seal.

I laugh out loud, the sound too dry for actual amusement. A few birds are startled out of their roost, their indignant squawks causing a short cacophony of sound to echo in the seemingly endless rows of trees. I retrieve the shirt I cast off earlier and put it on, the sweat already dried by the intense heat of the sun. I couldn't stand wet shirts.

I didn't want to go back to the cottage yet, so I decided to head to the village where a sense of _life _permeates the air. Maybe it would infect me, seep into me to restore some sort of response, even a will of some sort.

Then I remember that the person I despise most might be there too.

I sigh. I can't really fault him for his actions, I guess. He said that he has feelings for me. I had been too oblivious (or too much of an idiot) not to have noticed, or maybe I had mistakenly led him on to believe that he may have a chance. He acted like a man in lust. I cannot fault him. After all, his actions were mine too.

Abducting the Selkies was the biggest mistakes of our lives. Or maybe it was giving in to forbidden temptation. I stop my musing, also pausing my steps to look down on a flower patch, noting the scarlet flowers that stood out from the grass. Was any temptation _not _forbidden?

I change course, heading to a path well known and feeling a sudden sense of excitement.

I reach a cliff, overlooking the churning sea far below me. I sometimes contemplated throwing myself from this rock down to the treacherous sea; to the sea where my love resides. But it was no use. The memories are too vivid, too precious.

To live is to cherish.

I spot a lone figure farther down the shore, and I recognize the slumped form of my brother. I sigh, deciding to head down to his forlorn figure.

**-**

It was late afternoon as I walk on the beach, the salty air ruffling my already unruly brown hair. I squint, the spray from the waves refreshing on my heated skin. I warily approach my brother, sitting down beside him to catch my breath from my hasty descent to the beach.

He looks over at me, nodding in acknowledgement, before going back to his study of the sea.

I stare out too, casting a tired eye over the endless blue of the ocean. I sigh almost inaudibly. Maybe that's why my brother loved to go here. It reminds him of the blue of Omi's eyes.

It was the first time I went here for almost a year and I suddenly felt a little better. As I've stated, the sea is in my blood. Its wonders and majesty and beauty overwhelmed me all at once, making me feel like the most insignificant wretch in the world.

I crack a smile. Now, the sea has my heart as well.

My brother gives me a sidelong glance, noticing the grin I sported on my face. I see his mouth twitch, probably at the goofy look I know is plastered on my face. Oh well, better to look the fool if the consequence is my brother's smile.

We talk then; of the year we spent with our Selkies, of his love for Omi and of my love for Ran. We talked about our guilt, our sadness, our despair. We felt the love we have for each other, the support we offered one another, and the security that we still offered over the other.

I move closer to him, snuggling into the crook of his neck, feeling his warm chest at my back. He placed his arms gently about me, and I drown in his comfort.

**-**

We stayed that way till nighttime, the first stars peeking out from the gloom. The sky was cloudy, but those bright pinpricks of celestial bodies managed to shower their weak light on the weary world.

Youji stirred, and I draw out of his embrace, looking behind me to his suddenly tense face.

I frown, worried. He looks at me.

"Listen."

And I do.

There was silence but for the crashing of the waves and the howling of the wind. The air was awash with the smell of saltwater and darkness and mystery, and I suddenly look out to the sea.

Darkness and shadow played with my vision. I strained my ears and I try to hear the sound that piqued the interest of my brother. And I heard it.

A gentle humming, like that of the wind caressing the grass. It slowly grew in intensity, in pitch, in frequency. The purring suddenly became a buzzing, then progressed into a piercing sound that was almost too painful for fragile human ears.

I feel for my brother's hand, seeking comfort, protection, from his assuring presence.

The sound continued on, seemingly surrounding our huddled forms on the sand, caressing every part of our body, our being, seeping into us to intermingle with the very fabric of our existence.

A feeling of peace overwhelms everything, and we both stand, heading out to the water.

The strange music guided us on, our feet treading sand, then water, lapping at our feet with every step. The strangely warm seawater caressed my feet, and I sigh with pleasure. Everything may be dismal and cryptic, but _this _felt right. The sea felt… welcoming.

The clouds parted and the moonlight burst forth like an angelic light. It illuminated the area around my brother and I, and I was surprised to see indistinct shapes slipping and swimming underneath and farther away from us. Then the moon is hidden once again by her clouds and everything is darkness.

Slightly unnerved, I shift closer to my brother, and he gave me a reassuring smile. I stare at him, wondering if he knew what this was all about. Knowing him, he probably did. And wouldn't tell me too. The bastard.

Amidst the murk, two of the dark forms swam (?) nearer to us and our surroundings were suddenly encompassed by a now familiar gray mist. I gasp, not daring to believe…

The piercing sound of wailing accompanied the transformation of the indistinct forms into…

The moon's light burst forth from the heavens, casting everything with its brilliance. Amidst the concealing mist, what were perceptible were the figures of humans; a tall one and his shorter companion.

The music coalesced into a piercing crescendo as the mist eddied and swirled around us. That's funny… The mist has a _feel _to it. It was almost like it had a life of its own… It caressed me, surrounding me as well before parting and completely vanishing to reveal…

Omi.

He had a huge smile on his face and not a stitch more. I blush, hastily averting my eyes. At the splashing sounds soon after, I look back to see his small form encompassed in my brother's tight embrace. He tilted his head up and their lips were locked in an instant, causing my already heated face to heat up more. I feel that I could light up the place with my face alone.

I hear a light chuckle near me and I gave a start of surprise, facing an enormously grinning Ran standing right beside me.

"… Ran," I say, my voice raspy and hoarse as a result of my conflicting emotions.

I gape at him. He too was naked, but thankfully (?) his lower extremities are under the concealing waves, and looking extremely breathtaking under the moonlight. I involuntarily move towards him and wrap my arms around him. He obliges me, for some reason, allowing the brief contact, before I step back and drop my arms back to my sides.

I see his frown, before he wades nearer to me.

I couldn't speak, despite the hundreds of questions running amok in my mind. Why were they here? Why were we allowed to see them? What would happen? And how could such a perfect being exist?

I felt arms encompassing me, and I am surprised once again as I discover Ran's arms around me. He was warm, and here I was, trembling in his hold.

He draws me closer still, running his hands up and down my back in a soothing gesture. It worked like a charm. I slump onto his taller form and throw my arms around his broad shoulders, wanting to cry, wanting to laugh insanely, anything to express how it feels to be in his arms.

He looks at me then, looks deeply into my soul. His violet eyes are asking a question that frightened me to the core.

_Stay with me_

I stare at him, wide-eyed. I thought of the life I was asked to give up almost casually. I thought of the memories that are forever etched into every crevice of my mind about the place I grew up in. The forest I love, the people that had been part of my life. The life of a human.

Was I ready to give up everything I am, everything I will be, for him?

I glance at my brother, who still had an enraptured Omi in his arms, and I see his green eyes boring deep into the blue of Omi's.

I then look back at the man who holds me so possessively. I look at his eyes, the violet eyes that would glare at me most of the time, the eyes that would soften almost imperceptibly at my displays of awkwardness, at the eyes that glazed over when I kissed him.

Was I ready to give up everything for my love?

His eyes were worried. Insecurity and hope mingled in an unpleasant mix against the clear warmth of love. I had to remedy that, and soon.

I give him the widest grin I could muster, given the circumstances, and I turn to grin at my brother (who was sporting a _very _broad grin of his own), and at a blushing Omi.

My grinning frenzy was cut short when Ran cupped my chin and drew my face up to his. Then there was bliss.

His lips were hot on mine, the soft velvety feel never failing to excite me. I run my hands down his muscled back, reveling at the silkiness of his skin, and he gives out a delicious moan, his dulcet voice a sensuous sound to my ears. Our lips moved almost frenziedly against each other, before his tongue brushes at my lower lip and I happily oblige, opening my mouth to his questing muscle. His taste flooded my senses, and I suddenly felt weak in the knees, his tongue exploring an arousing path into every erotic spot I had. I draw away from his intoxicating mouth, kissing a path down his neck

I was about to nibble on his enticing flesh when a rather loud throat-clearing interrupted us. I was jolted out of this sensual haze and I look up to see a blushing Omi and a smug Youji. I give them the best glare I could muster, but it didn't hold a candle to Ran's look. I couldn't force myself to care though.

They then instructed us to leave our clothes behind, and my brother hastily complied, discarding his in such haste. I feel as if my face would explode. I try not to think about the heated look I could feel my Selkie give that threatened to devour me as I shakily remove my clothes, allowing them to float back to the shore with the waves. Let the village people think what they like.

I turn to Ran, and gasped at the hungry look in his eyes as he stares at me, his luminous eyes seeming to glow in the dark. I edge back to him, strangely warmed by the water despite the chill winds, and he draws me to his chest once more.

He gives me a last lingering kiss, and I savor his essence, before I look back to the shore. I took in every familiar rock and tree and place. I knew that I could visit from time to time, but nothing would ever be the same again. I look up at the stars twinkling happily down at us, then at the glorious moon.

Youji touches my arm, showing me his support and brotherly love, then I go nearer to Ran. We float farther away from the shore, to the deeper parts of the sea. The indistinct shapes seem to swim in a circle around us, and their motions cause another round of mist to swirl over us.

I feel the strangest sensation; like that of an insignificant casement being peeled away from me, and the last thing I see is Ran's gentle eyes before my vision is clouded by the sea.

_Won't you save me, 'cause saving is what I need_

_I just want to be by your side_

_Won't you save me, I don't want to be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

_Won't you save me?_

Owari… Really.

**-**

Replies to Reviews (Chapter 4):

**shadoewhunter**Err… Apparently, it's not over yet. Gomen for the short chapters and I hope you enjoyed reading this! (BIG smile) Happy Valentine's Day!

**HeatherR**You're an active reviewer and I love you for that! (hearts) I wanna see this "Rhone Inish" of yours, seems really interesting. So sorry for ending it sad in chappie four, but I hope chapter 5 compensates for that. Arigatou and Happy Valentine's! (It's actually already Feb. 15 here but oh well…)

**Fynne**You know what? Thanks for the idea! I actually haven't thought of Ken and Youji transforming into Selkies, can you believe that! (Of course you can! I'm an idiot! As for my exams, I'm ready to cry blood! But they're passing, surprisingly.) I hope I still get points for this type of ending, and there goes my originality, ne? oh well… Happy Valentine's!

**Chitoshiya no Tohma**Err, I really wanna know what your name means! Is the "Tohma" from Gravitation or other animé series? Wai! Thanks for thinking this is cute! Happy Valentine's!

Replies to Reviews (Epilogue)

**Chitoshiya no Tohma** Wai! You really think so! I personally think this is a load of crap, but I'm not everyone, ne? (Did I make sense!) Candy bubbles! (Opens mouth to catch exploding pieces and promptly spits it all out from sheer sweetness) Oops, sorry, forgot I don't like candy much. Nyahaha! Thanks SO much for reviewing!

**Little Fox Kit** Oooohh! LOVE your name! Nyaha! You're 18 too? Ehehehe. Yup, I've read all 10 mangas of Gravitation and watched all 13 episodes plus the movie. Nya. It's cute and fluffy and angsty and all but if you manage to get manga 10, you're gonna want to bash Eiri until he stops torturing Shuchi so much. Argh. I am so disappointed! 'Nyways, sorry for the confusion with Scarlet Moon, I'm gonnauploadit soon and you'll find out which fairytale I based theplot from. I'm gonna be a little rough with Ken since he had to be attacked by a wolf but don't worry, it'll all work out in the end... I hope... Oh, yup, they're both Selkies now. They don't need to turn into humans again 'coz they _could _morph into human form, ne? Nya!

**HeatherR** Wai!Wai! I could die happy! HeatherR reviewed me once again! Wai! (faints but magically - and unfortunately- revives) Nyahaha! Thanks! Thanks SO much! I really wanna watch "Secret of Rhone Inish" but I don't know how I could acquire a copy... (sigh) Oh well... Err, why do you have to read Chapter 4 backwards? (baffled look) Nyaha! Thanks again! Now I gotta go type up Scarlet Moon... (heavier sigh)

Feb. 8, 2005 (8 p.m.)

Author's Notes:

Err, I am such a sap. And a crappy sap writer at that. And yeah, I have the sneaking suspicion that I'm inserting philosophical rants in here. Oh, the horror! If some of you may notice, I haven't touched/ revised chapter 4 of The Selkie (meaning there are no replies to reviews or whatever). This is due to the astounding fact that **the word count of chapter 4 is exactly 4,444 words! **Oh my darn tooting gosh, can you believe that! _Four _4's! Thank goodness for 04! Nyahahaha! (ignores the strange looks thrown upon her, and the people edging away from her insanely giggling form) Can you tell that I totally adore the number 04? (can't take the 0 out of that one) Anyone notice that I'm just prolonging a scene that otherwise would just encompass about two pages? I should really stop babbling, but babbling is SO fun! Especially if no one's caring.

Okay, the reason why this piece of crap took so long was because, yeah, I have writer's block. I should've done it a week ago, but I was SO distracted with my new mangas. I swear, collecting mangas is a dangerous (not to mention addicting _and _expensive) hobby. My new mangas by the way are volumes 9 and 10 of _Gravitation _(I do not like the progression of its plot, Eiri's actions are waaay too stupid. I hope that future actions of his will give justice to his present actions a.k.a. "torture Shuichi" sessions). And volume 2 of _Legal (Gohou) Drug _(Waaaaaaiiiiii! Gotta love the "chocolate episode!")

And I've been working on a surprise for the few who actually read this fic. I'm gonna generate fics like crazy this summer break 'cause I won't be able to do it in my Sophomore year in college. Why? We're required to live in our school's dorm so I'll pretty much be living the life of a nun. Meaning I won't have the privacy (or even the motivation) to do fics for the succeeding years! (no yaoi! Waaaaaah!) It's hard to study in a Christian university. Oh well. On to the preview of _Scarlet Moon_ (I'm actually typing this before I do the epilogue. I don't really have an idea on how to finish it- meaning The Selkie), which is gonna be uploaded in a few days. (This is actually a "take" on a rather popular fairytale. Can you guess what it is?)

**-**

_**Scarlet Moon**_

"Help! Wolf!" Youji continued to shout, panic evident in his voice as he cradled the shivering form of his brother against his chest.

From the nearest hut their father, Reiji, came running, fear straining his features. "Children!" he shouted, the fear in his voice clear to Ken even through the roaring in his ears. He felt his strong arms reaching for him.

"My legs are on fire, Father," he whimpered, his throat raw from crying, "Put it out."

"You're not on fire, child."

"But I can feel it. It's burning me," he sobbed. Slowly his vision faded, but he could still hear his father's rough voice calling his name. He tried to answer but couldn't. In the distance he could hear the howl of a wolf, and it filled him with a fear he had never known before. In his mind he pictured once again the wolf that had attacked him, from the silken gray of his fur to the piercing violet of his eyes.

_I never knew wolves had violet eyes_, he thought before darkness claimed him, the worried green of his brother's eyes the last thing he saw.

**-**

The wolf staggered away from the children, hurt and confused. It could barely breathe, and the wound felt as though it were on fire. It knew a place where it would be safe, though, a place where it could lick its wounds and wait for the dawn. Somehow it knew that things would be better with the dawn, but didn't know why…

TBC

**-**


End file.
